Can I ever put my childhood past behind me
by Lexi1981
Summary: this fan fictions takes place season four and Sara becomes a foster mother to a Bethany Maybell, She and Grissom also start dating. All of the Season four characters are in this fan fiction.
1. Chapter one: Wishing it were Friday

*Author note: Takes place doing season four, also if you want to see a pictures of what The character Bethany Maybell that I made up looks like go to my fan fiction profile here is the URL u/2936208/

Chapter One: Wishing it were Friday  
On the evening of Monday, December 1, 2003. Sara alarm clock start buzzes in her ears for the fifth time, she hits the alarm clock snoozes buttoning again and then roll over, so her back is to the alarm clock and the bedroom door. She knows if she does not get up soon that she is going to be late for work, but does not care. She lays in bed for another five minutes before getting out of bed. She walks over to her dresser and opens the first drawer, she pull out a black bra and black underwear. She close the first drawer of the dresser and a minute later she pulls a pair of dark denim jeans out of the second drawer. She closes the second drawer of her dresser and then she puts the jeans on. She then rubs some deodorant onto each her underarms and then opens the third drawer of her dresser. She grabs a black t-shirt out of her dresser drawer and puts the T-shirt on over her head. Sara close the dresser drawer and then she stumbles out of her bedroom, into the living room/Kitchen area. She then stumbles into the bathroom, once in the bathroom she slower brush her hair. She then pulls her hair into a ponytail, then she yawns into her left hand. Sarah gets her toothbrush out next and then put some toothpaste onto her toothbrush. She brush her tooth and when she has finishes in the bathroom she walks out of the bathroom. Sara then walks over to the window in the living room and looks outside. Sara sees that it pouring rain outside, as she is looking out the window, she wishes today was her day off and not Friday. She grabs her purse and keys off of the coffee table and then heads out to her car, a minute and half later Sara is driving towards the crime lab.  
Sarah pulls her car into the parking lot of the crime lab right as a crime lab SUV with Warrick in the drive seat pulls out. She sees that Warrick is alone which means it is a busy night and she is twenty minutes late for work. She parks her car and heads into the crime lab. The first place she head is to the break room to see if Gil Grissom was still in there, but the only one in the break room is Greg and he has just finish making a pot of his Blue Hawaii coffee.

"Yo, Greg be a doll and pour me a cup of coffee?"

"Sure Sara, but I will put your coffee into a cup with a lid, because Grissom looking for you."

"That is fine Greg."

Sara walks over to the break room table and takes a sat, at the same time Greg pours coffee into a white paper coffee cup and puts the lid onto the cup. He then walk over to the table and hands Sara the coffee cup. At the same time Grissom walks into the break room and taps Sara on the shoulder. She turns the chair around and looks up at Gil Grissom, also at the same time she takes a sip from the coffee cup. Sara sees that Grissom has a serious look on his face and she knows that she is in trouble for being late to work.

"Sara's you are over twenty minutes late for work, why are you late?"

"I am so sorry Grissom, I over sleep it will not happen again."

"It better not Sara, Nick sew you coming into the lab and heading towards the break room. Nick tell me you arrived at work and where to find you, Nick and you are working a 420- homicide at the Palms. Nick is going to met you out at the suv, I have to go meet Warrick at the crime scene that we are work on together."

"Ok, Grissom."

"I also need all of last weeks cases paperwork by the end of shift, seeing that your case paperwork is also late and there were due at the end of last Friday shift."

""Sorry, I will have the cases paper work to you by the end of shift tomorrow morning, Grissom."

"That fine, Sara."

Sara stands up and grabs her coffee cup from the table. She then wave bye to Greg and Grissom, Sara then walk out of the break room. She walks towards the locker room, so she can grab her crime scene kit and get a jacket out of her locker. As she is walking down the hallway towards the locker room, she is thinking to herself great tonight is going to stink and I am getting a really bad headache too.


	2. Chapter Two: The never ended shift part

Chapter Two: The never ended shift part one  
Sara gets to the locker room and set her cup of coffee down on the bench and unlock her locker. She set her purse down inside of her locker and then she starts looking through her purse to find some Tylenol, but she does not have any. Just then Catherine comes into the locker room and is all smiles as she gets into her locker.

"Sara, you need to get a move on Nick is waiting for you!"

"Cath do you have any extra strength Tylenol, because I have a splitting headache?"

"Sure Sara here you go. ( Hands Sara the Tylenol.) Also thanks again for picking up Lindsey from school last Wednesday when she had to go home sick and for watching her on Thursday and Friday seeing that I had to testify in court on cases that I worked on, all three days (Sara is swallow the Tylenol)."

"No problem Cath we watch tv, Lindsey also sleep some too and then Lindsey and I each take turns reading pages from Charlotte's web out loud, for the chapters she had to read for English class. How is Lindsey feeling today?"

"A lot better Sara, but I did keep her home for school today despite her bugging me to let her go to school. I need to get going and head to the Police department to interview the rapist from the case the two of us work on together over the weekend."

"I want to do that Cath! And it sounds like Lindsey feels better."  
"She does and If you did not run late maybe Grissom would have let you do the interview."

"Great he is making me start a new case as punishment for being late. He knows I hate starting a new cases before I close the one I am working on."

"Which is why he making you start a new case and not doing the interview with the rapist, bye."

"Bye."

With that Catherine walks out of the locker room and Sara puts her black forensic jacket on. She then grabs her purse, kit and coffee. Sara then leaves the locker room and heads outside to meet Nick in the parking lot. When Nick sees Sara's walking towards the SUV, he jumps out of the SUV and takes her kit. Nick then open the backseat door on the driver side and puts Sara crime scene kit on the backseat, while Nick doing this Sara gets into the passenger seat and puts her seatbelt on. Nick close the backseat door and then walks up to the drive seat door, he open the door. As Nick gets behind the wheel he is thinking Sara's never lets anyone else drive, she hate being a passenger and Nick is also thinking the way Sara is acting this evening is so unlike herself. Nick starts the suv up and then he backs out of the parking space. Nick then pulls out of the parking lot and starts driving towards the palms.

"Sara, you know Brass is going to be very mad at the two of us for taking so long to get to the crime scene. I don't want to sound like I am lectures' you, but it is not very professions of you to run twenty minutes late for work. Plus by run late you have given the killer more time to get out of town."

"Nick, don't even think about continue this speech I am in no mood to hear it. Grissom already told me not to me late again and he also yell at me for not getting my cases paperwork in at the end of shift Friday."

"Sara, are you ok, you keep rubbing your head?"

"I just have a headache, but the Tylenol that I take several minutes ago in the locker room should kick in soon and I will be fine. But can we not talk the rest of the way to the crime scene?"

"That is fine Sara."

Neither Nick nor Sara talks the rest of the way to the crime scene. Sara leans her seat back and then she closes her eyes for the rest of the ride to the Palms. Eight and half minutes later Nick pulls the SUV into the parking lot of the Palms and parks behind Jim Brass Car. The first thing Sara sees when she opens her eyes is Jim Brass staring at her through the passenger window of the SUV.


	3. Chapter Three: The never ended shift par

Chapter Three: The never ended shift part two  
Sara turns her head towards Nick and at the sometime reaches into the backseat and grabs her kit. Also at the sometime Jim Brass opens up the passenger door. Sara and Nick knows by the look on Brass face he is mad at them for being late.

"I was on time for work, Brass. It is all Sara faulted we take so long to get here, she was twenty minutes late for work."

"You could have gone ahead without me, I could have met you at the scene Nick."

"Sara you a crime scene investigate, when you are late for work it makes you look bad and it also makes LVPD and Las Vegas crime lab look bad too. I never would have thought I will have to give you a speech about run on time for work seeing that your job is your life. When I called Grissom to see what was taking you and Nick so long to get here and Grissom told me that you oversleep and that is why you were late. It made me very mad at you Sara, because oversleep is very unprofessional, never run late again!

"Fine, I won't Brass!"

With that Sara gets out of the suv and so does Nick. Nick open the backseat door and gets his crime scene kit out of the back. Nick then closes the driver side door and the backseat doors. Then the two csi fellow Brass into the Palms and up to penthouse one. Jim Brass opens up the penthouse door and both Sara and Nick takes a look around the crime scene . The first thing Sara sees is a scary little girl of about eight years old (the girl has brown hair and blue eyes. The girl also has freckles on her nose and on her cheeks under her eyes.) Sara see that the girl is sitting in the corner with her knees up to her chest and her arms wrap around them and she is rocking back and forth. Sara also notices that the girls hair reaches to her elbows in length and that she is wearing pink pajama pants and a pink nightshirt.

"Brass did the girl see what happened?"

"Yes Sara, Bethany seen and hear the argument that her father and mother had. Bethany also seen her father beat her mother up, before Mr. Maybell shot Mrs. Maybell five times in the heart."

"Have you talk to Bethany Brass?"

"No, Sara the EMT's and the first police officer to report to the crime scene let me know Bethany seen and hear what her father did to her mother. I thought that I would let you talk to her Sara."

"Ok then I will go talk to Bethany, Brass. Nick will you take the pictures of the crime scene?"

"Sure Sara."

Sara walks into the living room and over to the window that Bethany is sitting under, Sara then sat down next to Bethany on the floor. Bethany turns her head and looks over at the women (who has shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes) and that has just set down next to her on the floor. Sara looks at Bethany and can see that she has been crying.

" What is your name? My name is Bethany Maybell."

"My name is Sara Sidle and I work for the Las Vegas crime lab. How about the two of us go outside and talk to each other?"

"Ok, Sara."

Sara and Bethany both stand up and then the two of them walk out of the penthouse. The two of them takes the elevator to the first floor and a minute later the elevator door opens up on the first floor, then Sara and Bethany walk out of the elevator. The two of them walk outside and both of them sat down on a bench in front of the palms. Both Sara and Bethany stare at Las Vegas nighttime skyline, Sara pulls a notepad and pen out of the left pocket of her black jacket.

"It stop raining, when did it stop raining Sara?"

"About five minutes ago. Bethany, I need you to tell me everything you sew and hear tonight and I am going to write down what you tell me."

"I was supposed to be in bed, but I had to use the bathroom so I get out of bed and then I walk out of my room. I had just reaches the bathroom door when I hear and sew my mom and dad fighting again."

"What were your mom and dad fighting about?"

"Everything but I will start from the beginning, which was when my mom went off at my dad for drinking to much again. My dad then call my mom a liar and he throw her up against the wall and start kicking her several time before he pull out his gun. My mom started yelling at him to put the gun away, but he would not listen to her and then he shoot my mom five times. I stay where I was till I know that my father was gone and had not come back. I then run over to my mom, but stops when I sew the huge pool of blood. I went and grab the phone, then I called 911. The last thing I did was to sat down under the window in the living room where you find me."

"You did the right thing by calling 911 Bethany, how old are you?

"I am eight years old."

Just then the social worker walks up to Bethany and Sara. The social worker stops and kneels down in front of Bethany. Sara and Bethany look at Mrs. Hope and see that she has blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Hi Bethany, I am Mrs. Hope I will be taking you to the places that you will be staying at until I am able to get ahold of you mother sister Amy York. Are you done talking to Bethany Miss. Sidle?"

"Yes."

"Ok, let go Bethany."

"(Tears running down Bethany face) Ok, Nice to meet you Sara Sidle. You are going to find my dad and put him in jail for killing my mom right?"

"Yes Bethany."

"Good!"

Bethany stands up and then she takes Mrs. Hope hand, then the two of them walk over to Mrs. Hopes suv. Sara who is still sitting on the bench watching Mrs. Hope open up the backseat door of her suv for Bethany and then watching Mrs. Hope walks over and gets into the diver seat. At the same time she is thinking about getting up and heading inside to help Nick to process the crime scene, she then start having menstrual cramps. She starts thinking to herself great just when I thought tonight could not get any worst. Just then Sara sees David walking towards the entrance, she stands up and walks over to David.

"Hi Sara."

"Hi David, are you head up to the crime scene?"

"Yes."

"Can you tell Nick I will be up to help him in fifteen to twenty minutes I have to go down the street to the drug store and pick up some tampon and pads, because I just start my period."

"No problem Sara."

Sara walks over to the crime lab suv and unlocks the doors. She opens up the driver door and gets into the suv. A minute later she is driving down the street to the drug store and David is heading up to penthouse one, where the crime happened at. Nick looks up and sees David walking into the main room. But Sara has not come back yet and he knows that Mrs. Hope has already left with Bethany.

"David, have you seen Sara around?"

"Yes I have, she told me to let you know she will be up to help you in fifteen to twenty minutes she had to run down the street to the drug store to buy some tampon and pads really fast. Her monthly start right as she finishes interview Bethany."

"Thanks for let me know, David."

Nicks who has just finish taking pictures of the crime scene walk over to his crime scene kit, he set the camera down and then opens up his kit. At the same time David walks over to Mrs. Maybell (Bethany mother) and he kneels down next to the victim body. David set his bag down and then he open up the bag, he takes out the liver thermometer out. David then take the liver temperature and at the same time Nick walks over to David.

"How long has she been dead for?"

"For two and half hours, Nick!"

"Thanks David, I have already take the picture of her at the scene, so you can take the body back to the lab. Tell Dr. Robbins to go ahead and collect the evidence off the body and to remove the bullet and send them to Bobby Dawson in Ballistic."

"Ok, I let Dr. Robbins know that Nick."

Meanwhile, Sara has finish buy the tampon and pads and has used the restroom at the store. She is now on her way to the palms to help Nick finish process the crime scene despite feeling awful, the Tylenol has not help relieve the headache and now she has really bad cramps too. She is thinking to herself could tonight get any worst?


	4. Chapter Four: Will This Shift Every End

Chapter Four: Will This Shift Every End  
When Sara gets back to the palms, she parks the suv and a minute later she is taking the elevator up to penthouse one. On the ride up to the penthouse, she is leaning up against the wall of the elevator and she is facing the elevator door. She is thinking, I wish that I would have call in to work sick tonight. The elevator stops moving and the door opens up, Sara walks out of the elevator and walks up to the open door of penthouse one. Nick looks up from swabbing pools of the victim blood and gives his co-worker a worried look. At the same time Jim Brass walks over to Sara who has just walk into the penthouse and Brass gives Sara an evil look.

"What Brass?"

"(Yelling) Sara if you were due to start your monthly, you should of had tampons and pads in your purse! Because having to run to a store when you are suppose to be working a crime scene is unprofessional."

"To start with I start my monthly a week early, which has never has happened before, so I had no reason to think I would need any tampons or Pads tonight Brass! And stop telling me that I am being unprofessional tonight, I know that I was wrong to run late to work and it will not happen again!"

"(Yelling) Fine, but get to work right now!"

"Fine and stop yelling at me, I have a headache and your yelling is making the headache worse!"

"I will stop yelling at you Sara, if you start doing your job."

Sara walks away from Jim Brass and to her crime scene kit by the door. She open the kit open and puts on a pair of latex gloves. She then gets to work dusting for fingerprints, because Nick's has not dusting for fingerprints yet. Once she has finished dusting for fingerprints she helped Nick searches for the handgun to see if Mr. Maybell left it any where in the penthouse, but after two and half hours of search neither Sara or Nick have found the gun. Nick's and Sara then put all of the evidences into evidence bags, Nick then head down to the suv with the bag of evidences. Once in the parking lot Nick puts the evidence into the back of the suv. At the same time Sara is seal the door of the penthouse up, with a yellow sticker label that says crime scenes do not entry. Sara then walks towards the elevator and push down button. When the elevator doors open up she walks into the elevator, she sees Brass walking towards the elevator and holds the elevator door open for him. Jim Brass walks into the elevator, then Sara hit the first floor button and the elevator doors close. Brass looks over at Sara and sees that Sara is rubbing her forehead with her right hand."

"Still have a headache Sara?"

"Yes and cramps too."

"Sorry to hear that, I hope you start feel better soon."

"Me too, Brass."

The elevator comes to a stop and the door opens up. Jim and Sara walk out of the elevator and walk out of the palms. Jim heads to his car in the parking lot and Sara walks over to the suv. Sara sees that Nick is already behind the wheel, so she opens the passenger door and get into the suv. She close the suv door and Nick starts the suv up, as Sara puts her seatbelt on. Once Sara has her seatbelt on Nick backs out of the parking space and heads towards the exit of the Palms. On the ride back to the crime lab Sara closes her eyes. When Nick and Sara gets back to the lab the two of them check the evidence into the evidence room, then Nick takes the trace evidences to Hodges in the trace lab. Then Sara takes the DNA evidences to Greg in the DNA Lab. When Sara walks into the DNA lab, Greg looks up at Sara. Sara hands Greg the DNA evidence and he notices that she looks tired and is rubbing her forehead with her left hand. Greg takes the evidence from Sara and gives her a smile. Sara gives him a smile back and then walks out of the DNA Lab, she walks down towards the break room and a minute later she walks through the break room door then over to the counter. She opens the cabinet and gets out a coffee mug, she then pours herself a cup of coffee. Sara walks over to the table drinking her coffee, after she has taking a sat at the table she start working on her late cases paperwork. As Sara is working on her cases paperwork, she lost track of time and she does not even hear Nick, Greg or Hodges come into the break room or hear the three of them walk up next to her.

"Sara, Greg and Hodges have results for the two of us!"

Sara looks up from her cases paperwork and then looks up a Greg and Hodges who both have folders in they hands and at the same time Nick takes a sat next to Sara at the break room table.

"Greg what do you have for us?"

"Sara, I run the blood swabs you give me against a sample of the victim blood and all twenty swabs matches Mrs. Maybell the victim."

"Anything else for us Greg?"

"No Sara, that it."

"Hodges, what do you have for us?"

Nick, the black stuff that was in the cut on the victim right hand was black glass. It matches the breaking wine bottle that is also black glass. That all I have for the two of you, right now!"

(Both CSI) Thanks Hodges and Greg.

At the same time Bobby Dawson walks into the break room and he walks over to Sara, Nick, Greg and Hodges. Nick, Sara, Bobby and Hodges see that Bobby has a folder in his hands. Hodges and Greg take a sat at the break room table and Bobby takes a sat at the table across from Sara.

"The gun that Mr. Maybell used was a Sig 9mm.

"Thanks Bobby."

"You are welcome Sara, I have to get back to work I see y'all around."

Bobby, Greg and Hodges stand up and then the three of them walk out of the break room. Sara and Nick look at each other and at the same time Sara is rubbing her forehead with her left hand. Nick looks at his co-worker and can tell by just looking at her that Sara still has a headache and cramps, Nick also notices that she looks tired.

"Nick has Brass or one of the patrol offices had any luck finding Mr. Maybell?"

"No, it like he vanishes into thin air, I am heading over to the fingerprint lab now to talk to Jacqui Franco and see if she has anything for us. Do you still have a bad headache, Sara?"

"Yes Nick."

"Sorry to hear that, if Jacqui has anything for us, I will let you know."

"Thanks Nick."

Nick stands up and walks out of the break room. At the same time Sara looks at her watch and sees that there is only an hour left of the shift. She gets back to work on the cases paperwork that she needs to get done before the end of shift. She has just signs her name on the last form when Gil, Ecklie and Sofia Curtis walk into the break room. Sofia, Ecklie and Gil then walks over to the break room table that Sara is sitting at.

"Is you cases paperwork done, Sara?"

"Yes, Grissom

Sara gather up all of the paperwork for the cases that she has work and then she hands Gil Grissom all of her cases paperwork. Grissom takes the paperwork for Sara Sidle and looks it over, at the same time Sara rub her forehead with her left hand. When Grissom finish looking over Sara cases paperwork, he looks up at Sara.

"Sara you are pull a double shift today and you will be working with Sofia on a 420 Homicide/426 Sexual Assault."

"What the victim name or names Ecklie?"

"The victim names are Amy York who was killed and a Bethany Maybell who was raped. Sara and Sofia I need both of you to go to the crime scene, Sara's I also need you to take Bethany to the hospital to have SAFE kit done. A social worker is going to meet you at the hospital. So Sofia and Sara take two crime lab suv to the crime scene. Sara after you have the SAFE kit, the clothing Bethany was wearing and the photos of any bruises please head back to the scene and help Sofia process it."

"I will, Ecklie."

Ecklie and Grissom walk out of the break room, at the same time Sara stands up. Then Sara and Sofia leave the break room and go to the locker room to grab they crime scene kits. Two minutes later Sara and Sofia are walking out the doors of the crime lab, then the two csi walk over to the suv's they will be driving to the crime scene. Sara and Sofia open up the driver doors of suv one and suv two and puts they crime scene kits on the floors of the passenger side of the two suv's, then Sara gets into suv one and Sofia get into suv two. A minute later Sara and Sofia are each driving to the crime scene at Amy York house. As Sara drive to the scene all she can think about is why did Mr. Maybell go over to Mrs. York house and shoot Mrs. York and why did Mr. Maybell sexual assert his own daughter, before leaving Mrs. York house. Sara was also thinking that she is not up to work another shift, but knew she need to be there for Bethany and that she has to put Bethany's dad behind bars for committing these three crimes. Sara pulls the suv she is driving into the Mrs. York driveway behind the suv that Sofia driving. Sara put the suv into park and then turns the suv off. She gets out of the suv and closes the driver door. She then start walk towards Bethany who is setting on the porch steps stare at the road. Sara sees Bethany is wearing a shirt that has to be a 2x in women as a night shirt and that there are bruises up and down her arms and legs. At the same time Sofia walks up to Sara carrying her crime scene kit in her left hand.

"The girl so young looking, it just wrong that she had to see her mother murder last night and then see her aunt murder the next morning by her father and also be rapes by her father. No eight-year-old should have to go through that."

"You are right about that."

"Do you want me to take Bethany to the hospital, Sara?"

"No, I will take Bethany to the hospital, Sofia. Bethany already meet me last night."

"Ok, I will start processing the crime scene."

Just then Detective Lockwood walks over to Sara and Sofia and both of them can tell by the look on his face this case is making him sad and is hard on him, because his daughter just turn nine yesterday.

"Bethany come over here please."

"Ok."

Bethany slowly stands up from the porch and then she walks over to Sara. Sofia, Detective Lockwood and Sara are watching Bethany as she walk over to them and the two csi and Lockwood notice that Bethany is limping and that the young girls right ankle and left wrist look swelling. Bethany stops in front of Sara and Sara looks at Bethany and sees that she has being crying. Sara understands and know first hand what Bethany has just went through, she also know how Bethany is feeling right now. Bethany reach up and takes ahold of Sara left hand.

"Bethany, you are coming with me. I have to take you to Desert Palm hospital to have a nurse do a SAFE kit and have a doctor check you for injuries."

"What SAFE Kit, Sara?"

"A nurse is going to colleted all the evidences that your father left behind on your private parts and take photos of any bruise you have Bethany!"

"That what I thought, Sara."

Detective Lockwood and Sofia start walking towards the house, at the same time Sara and Bethany walk over to the suv that Sara drive to Bethany aunt house. Sara opens the back passenger side door of the suv and Bethany get into the suv. Sara closes the suv door and then walks over to the driver side. Sara opens the driver side door and at the same time that Bethany puts her seatbelt on. Sara gets into the suv and once she has put her seatbelt on, she start up the suv and then backs out of the driveway. The ride to Desert Palm hospital was quiet because neither Sara or Bethany talk the whole drive to hospital, on the ride to the hospital Bethany leans her head up against the passenger side window and she close her eyes. A few seconds into the ride Bethany falls to sleep and she start dreaming about what her father did to her. Sara is thinking about her childhood. Sara has just pull into the hospital ER parking lot, when Bethany screaming make her stop think about her childhood. Sara parks the suv, she turn the suv off and takes the keys out of the ignition, Sara then opens up her door. She get out of the suv and close her door. She then opens up the back door and takes a sat behind the driver seat, she looks at Bethany who asleep on the passenger side. Sara lightly shakes Bethany on the left shoulder to wake her up.

"Bethany, it me Sara, wake up you are safe now. Your dad can not hurt you when you are with me!"

"Sara, it was so scary. Why would my dad do that to me? Doesn't he love me?"

"I don't know Bethany? I don't think men that rape girls and women are all there in the head. But I am sure that you dad love you!"

"Let go get this over with, Sara."

"Ok."

Sara and Bethany get out of the SUV and closes the suv doors. Sara locks the suv and then Bethany and Sara walk into the ER. Both Sara and Bethany walk up to the check in desk and Sara show the nurse her Las Vegas crime lab I.D. Bethany lean up against the counter and takes the weight off her right ankle.

"I am Nurse Peach, What can I do for you, Miss Sidle?"

"I need a nurse to do a SAFE kit and take photos of any bruise on Bethany body."

"Ok, go take a sat in the ER waiting room and I will go get an examined room ready."

"Ok."

Sara helps Bethany over to the first row of seats, Bethany sat down first and cross her legs, so that the right leg is on top. Sara takes her cellphone off her hip and looks at the time, she then puts her cellphone back on her hip and then she takes a sat next to Bethany.


	5. Chapter Five: A break in the Maybell cas

Chapter Five: A break in the Maybell case  
Sara and Bethany has only been waiting for two minutes when Nurse Peach, walks over to the two of them. The red hair, brown eyed nurse look Bethany and can see the large bruises on the young girls arms and legs. The nurse also notice that the girls left waist and right ankle are swelling.

"Bethany I am going to take you back to examine room number three and have you put on a hospital gown. Miss. Sidle do you want me to put her nightshirt in a bag for you?"

"Yes, please."

"Can Sara come back with me?"

"No Bethany, but as soon as I am done with the exam I will go to the waiting room and let Sara know that she can come back and sat with you until the social worker gets here, which could be awhile seeing that there is a problem at the social service building."

"Ok and I will see you in a little bit Sara."

"You will be fine Bethany!"

Bethany stands up and then Nurse Peach and Bethany start walking towards the doors leading to the examination rooms. Sarah watch Bethany and Nurse Peach go through the doors that separate the ER waiting room from the ER. Sara then stands up and walks over to the couch that is across for the row of chairs that she and Bethany has be sitting on. Sara lays down on the couch, she then close her eyes and tries to forget about the splitting headache that she had all night. Just then her cellphone starts ringing, Sara grabs her cellphone off of the hook on her left hip and flips it open, but does not sit up or open her eyes .

"Sidle specking!"

"Sara, it is Detective Lockwood Sofia is going to come pick up the SAFE Kit, film and the girl nightshirt. I need you to stay with Bethany at the hospital, because Mr. Maybell has the social service office hold hostage."

"That not good."

"No it is not good, but the S.W.A.T. unit is trying to talk him down, but he has yet to pick up the phone and I will call you when I have more info."

"Ok, I will talk to you then Detective Lockwood."

Sara flips her cellphone closes and put the cellphone back on the cellphone hook on her left hip. She is not happy that Mr. Maybell has the social service office hostage, but at lest S.W.A.T. and police have him corner. Sarah falls to sleep about five minutes after she hangs up from talking to Lockwood, so she does not hear nurse Peach or Sofia when the two of them walk up to the couch she is laying on, Sofia lightly shakes Sara right shoulder. Sara opens up her eyes and looks up at Nurse Peach and then looks at her co-worker.

"Sara I have the SAFE kit, the film and the girl bag nightshirt."

"Nurse Peach, hand the SAFE kit, film and the bag nightshirt to Sofia, she is taking them back to the lab."

"Ok and Bethany is waiting for you to come back, she wants you in the room when DR. Shape come into the exam room to look at her left wrist and right ankle, because they are both really painful and she start crying when I touch her left wrist and right ankle."

"Ok,"

Sara set up as Nurse Peach hand Sofia the film, bag shirt and SAFE kit. As Sofia walks towards the ER doors, Sara stands up and then Nurse Peach show Sara to the room Bethany is in. Sara opens the exam room door as Nurse peach walks back to the check in desk. Sara walks into the exam room and she sees that Bethany has went to sleep, so she takes a sat in the chair that is next to the hospital bed. Sara then takes a closes look at Bethany left wrist and right ankle and she see that both of them are really swollen and very bruises. Dr. Shape walks into the room pushing a portable X-ray machine and he takes films of Bethany left wrist and right ankle. When Doctor Shape has finishes taking the films he takes the portable X-ray machine out of the room and goes to have the x-ray developed. After a half hour Dr. Shape comes back into the exam room with supplies to casted Bethany left wrist and right ankle. Sara wakes Bethany up and the first thing Bethany does is to smiles really big at Sara, she then see the doctor is in the room too.

HI Bethany, my name is Dr. Shape what color of casted do you want?

"Do you have Neon Pink and Neon purple?"

"Yes I do."

" I want Neon pink for the wrist cast and neon purple for the ankle cast."

"Ok, I am going to cast the ankle first because ankle cast takes longer to dry, then I will cast your wrist. It is going to hurt, so Sara will you hold Bethany right hand and talk to her as I put the cast on?

"Sure."

It take Dr. Shape an hour to put the cast on Bethany right ankle and a half hour to put the cast on Bethany left wrist. Right after the doctor leaves the room a social work walks into the room. Sara is surprise to sees the social worker is her best friend from elementary school through high school, Katie.

"Sara Sidle can I talk with you out in the hallway?"  
"Sure."

Sara stands up from the chair, then Katie and Sara walks out of the exam room and into the hallway. Sara close the door of the exam room and then looks at her best friend from elementary school through high school.

"Nice to see you again Sara, how have you been?"

"Really good, how have you been doing? I see you are marry now and pregnant?"

" I am doing great and yes I am pregnant with twin girls and I am just at the end of my forth month. I also just move to Las Vegas with my husband Ross Jade who get a Job as chief of surgery in this hospital."

"So I take it that Mr. Maybell behind bars now?"

"No, Brass shoot and kill him after he pulled a gun out and killed S.W.A.T. Rob Frog. So how is Bethany doing?"

"Ok for what she been through since last night. She has been raped by her father and he break her left wrist and right ankle."

"Can you take Bethany in as a fostered child, Because she has no other family members?"  
"Won't the fact that I work night be a problem?"

"No, I have already talk to your co-work Catherine Willows and she told me that her mom would be happy to watch Bethany when you are at work."

"Sure I will be her fostered parent."

"Let go talk to Bethany then and have her change into the clothing i bring her."

To Sara and Katie surprise Bethany take the news of her father death really well. Bethany was also happy that she gets to live with Sara, since she does not have any other family member to raise her. She also knows she will be save living with Sara. After Dr. Shape release Bethany. The two of them swing by the crime lab, so Sara can clock out of work and then Bethany and Sara go out for a late lunch.


	6. Chapter Six: A Fresh start for Bethany

Chapter Six: A Fresh start for Bethany  
After they had lunch Sara and Bethany goes to the mall and when they first get to the mall Sara gets a wheelchair for Bethany to use. Bethany sat down in the wheelchair and then Sara start push Bethany through the mall.

"Bethany what store do you want to go to frist?"

"Jcpenney so I can buy a bedding set and other bedroom items. Sara what size is the bed that I will be sleeping on?

"A full size bed."

When they get to Jcpenney, Sara gets one of the shopping cart that hooks onto the front of wheelchairs. Sara hooks the shopping cart up to the wheelchair that Bethany is using. Then Sara and Bethany go to the bed and bath department. Bethany see a set of three hanging butterflies and butterflies wall tattoos, Bethany hands the wall tattoos and hanging butterfly sets to Sara who put them into the shopping cart. The butterflies in both set are purple, pink and light blue. Bethany and Sara both see a bedding set that would go great with it. The bedding set is called Bye-Bye Butterfly and the bedding set is lavender with butterflies on the blanket, sheets and pillow cases. The butterfly are purple, pink and light blue. Then Bethany and Sara look at bedroom accessories, Bethany takes one of the Hanging Shade Lamps with Eyelash Fringes off the shelves and show it to Sara.

"Do you want that lamp Bethany?"

"Yes, I like how the shade is off-white but it has pink beads on the fringe."

Sara put the lamp into the cart next to the bedding set and the butterflies wall tattoos and wall hanging. Bethany then points to some Tassel Floor Cushion and Sara grabs a pink, purple, blue and black one and puts the tassel floor cushion into the cart. As Sara is putting the floor cushion into the carted. Bethany grabs a light blue, purple and pink Shaggy Chic Accent Pillows and reaches up and over and puts them into the cart. Sara walks up to Bethany and shows her some purple Mod Squad Window Coverings.

"Bethany how about these for your bedroom window?

"Yes, I love them."

Sara put the purple Mod Squad Window Coverings into the cart and then Sara starts push Bethany down the row again and the two of them look at more stuff. Bethany grabs a Patrice Lamp in purple to put on the white Abigail nightstand that Sara just put into the cart. Bethany and Sara pick the Nightstand, because it has a drawer. Sara also had workers from the store put the matching Abigail Dresser on the bottom rack of the cart.

"Bethany let get you a new bed frame, the mattress is new but the bed frame is really old and fall apart."

"Ok, let's go look at the bed frame now."

Sara push the wheelchair that Bethany is setting in over to the bed frame section of the store and a few minutes later Bethany has found headboard/footboard set, that has tulips on the insides of the headboard and footboard. Sara and Bethany then head over to the clothing department, Bethany picks out several outfits and then goes to the fitting room and tries on the outfits. Ten minutes later Bethany limps out of the fitting room and puts her favorite outfits into the cart. Sara goes and puts the outfits that Bethany does not want back on the racks. Then Sara and Bethany go to the check out counters and Sara pay for everything that she and Bethany have pick out. Sara and Bethany then go to home depot and they Buy a white Computer Desk that on sale for twenty-three dollars for Bethany room. Sara also picks up lavender paint for the walls of Bethany bedroom.  
When they get back to Sara's apartment the two of them get out of Sara car. Bethany grabs a couple of the light bags from Jcpenney and Sara gabs and few bags with each hand. They take the elevator up to the fifth floor and Sara leads Bethany to apartment number 504. Sara opens the door and set the bags she carrying down on the floor and at the same time Sara boxer Ali jumps off the couch and comes running towards the two of them. Bethany smiles at the mostly brown dog that has a white spot on her chest and black spot on her nose, Ali stop in front of Bethany and Sara and the dog starts wiggle her tiny tail.

"What is your dog name?"

"Her name is Ali, how about the two of you get to know each other and I will go bring the rest of the stuff we bought up."

"Ok, Sara."

Sara goes back downstair and start getting the rest of the thing out of her car. At the sometime Catherine pulls up into the parking space next to Sara. Catherine, twelve- year-old daughter Lindsey and Lily Flynn ( Catherine mom) gets out of the car and walks over to Sara and each of them grab some of the bags out of Sara's car. Sara and Catherine put, the nightstand box on top of the dresser box, which is set on top of the bed frame box, which is on top of the desk box. Then the two of them each take an end of the long desk box and carry the boxes inside. Lindsey and lily grab the rest of the bags, then Lindsey and her grandmother follow Sara and Catherine into the apartment building and up to the fifth floor. Lindsey opens up Sara apartment door and Catherine and Sara walks into Sara apartment and set the three boxes down. Sara sees Ali lay on her back and Bethany rubbing Ali stomach and the dog is wiggling her tiny tail none stop. Sara grabs her camera and takes a picture of the two of them.

"Sara who are the two ladies and the girl?"

"Lindsey is the pre-teen girl who has just set down next to you. Lindsey mom Catherine was the one help me carrying your desk, Dresser and nightstand into the apartment and the older lady Is Lindsey grandmother Lily. Catherine, Lindsey and Lily this is Bethany, my fostered daughter."

"Lily, the lady who is watching me when you are at work right?"

"Yes, I am going to changes into some old cloth and then the five of us are going to start your bedroom Bethany."

"The four of us will go and start working on the bedroom, Sara."

"Ok, Catherine."

As Sara is changing her clothing, Lindsey and Bethany are taking apart the old bed frame. Lily is pulling the mattress out of the room and Lilly set the mattress up against the living room wall, while Catherine wipes Bethany bedroom walls off to get them ready to be paint. At the same time Sara comes into Bethany bedroom carrying the paint and paint supply. Bethany, Lindsey, Catherine and Lily looks at Sara and sees that she change into a pair of old jeans that had holes in both knees and an old black tank top. Sara and Catherine paint the bedroom walls lavender, while Lindsey, Lily and Bethany work on putting the desk, Nightstand and dresser together. Catherine and Sara have just finish painting the room when its time for them to get ready for work. Sara goes into her bedroom to changes and Catherine goes into the bathroom to get ready for work.


	7. Chapter Seven: First real test as a fost

Chapter Seven: First real test as a fostered mom!  
Sara's alarm clock buzzes in her ears, letting her know it is time to get up and meet Bethany at the door of the apartment building, so the bus drive will let Bethany and the rest of the children off of the school bus. It is Wednesday December 17, 2003 and Bethany has been living with Sara for two whole weeks as of yesterday. Both of them are getting along great and Bethany has made several new friends at Las Vegas Verdes elementary school and Bethany already has the highest grades in her three-grade class. Sara set up in her bed and looks around her room, she then stands up and grabs her keys off the nightstand. Sara then she walks out of her bedroom, she leave her apartment and heads outsides to meet Bethany. When she gets outsides she is not surprise to see it is raining again, seeing that it has been raining at lest once a day all month. Sara has only been outside for five minutes and is already soaking wet and shivering seeing that it is only forty-six degrees outside. The bus pulls up in front of the Apartment complex at four o'clock, normal Bethany is the first one to get off the bus, but today the other six children that live in the apartment complex comes running off the bus first and then the six children run into three different building of the apartment complex. Sara walks up to the bus door when everyone else has getting off the bus and Bethany still has not getting off of the bus. The Bus driver looks at Sara and then Annie (the bus driver) points to the seat that is right behind her. Sara steps onto the bus and sees Bethany has just started to pull the water proof cast covers over her right ankle. Sara kneels down and helps Bethany pull the water proof cast covers up over the neon purple cast. Bethany then puts the water proof cast covers for wrist over her the neon pink cast on her left wrist.

"Why did you not leave the cast covers on when you get onto the bus?"

"It was not raining when school ended, so I did not have them on when I get onto the bus!"

"Ok let get off the bus, so the bus driver can drop off the rest of the children."

"Ok."

Bethany stands up and then Sara and Bethany start walking toward the bus door, but the bus driver wave at Sara to get her attention. Bethany walks off the bus and starts walking towards the doors of the apartment building, that she and Sara live in. Meanwhile Sara is standing next to the bus driver and the bus driver Annie has started talking to Sara Sidle.

"Miss. Sidle just to let you know Bethany fall asleep on the bus ride over her. Also, Bethany only wake up when Cassie wake Bethany up when I pull into the parking lot (and Cassie is the girl that lives in the apartment three doors down from Bethany and you)."

"Thanks for let me knew Annie."

"Also Bethany teacher Miss. Korn asks me to tell you that Bethany was acting sluggish all day and the lunch lady write Miss. Korn a note to told her that Bethany hardly touches her lunch before she got up and threw out her sandwich, chips and juice box. The teachers also get a note from the recess lady that said Bethany lay down on a bench and take a nap instead of playing with her friends during recess."

"Anything else I should know?"

"No, That all I know, Miss. Sidle."

Sara walks down the bus steps and once she is off the bus, Sara walks over to Bethany who is standing at the door to the building they live in. Sara unlocks the door, so Bethany can go inside and get out of the pouring rain. Bethany does not say anything to Sara on the way up to the fifth floor or once they get into they apartment. Bethany just heads straight to her bedroom with Ali right behead her. When both of them are in her bedroom Bethany close the bedroom door. Bethany then take off the cast covers and changes into a pink Pajama top and matching pink pajama bottom not caring that tonight the night Lily watchers her and Lindsey's at Catherine house. Sara knocks on Bethany's bedroom door and when Bethany does not answers her back, Sara open up bedroom door. Sara looks into Bethany bedroom and she see that Bethany is curl up on her bed with her left wrist is rest on Ali back.

"Bethany, what do you want for dinner tonight?"

"Go away!"

"Come on Bethany you need to eat some dinner, It will give you energy so you can finish the schoolwork you did not get finish at school."

"Fine, How about cream of potato soup."

"Ok, Bethany."

"Can I just lay here and rest till dinner is ready?"

"Yes."

Sara's close Bethany door and goes into the kitchen and she get out two cans of cream of potato soup. She open the cans up and then pours both can of soup into the soup pan, Sara puts a can of water into the pan and stir the soup and water, so it mixes together. Ten minutes later when the soup is ready Sara walks over to Bethany's bedroom door and knocks. Just like eleven minutes ago, Sara does not get an answer. Sara opens Bethany's bedroom door and looks inside Bethany room to see her sound asleep. Sara walk into Bethany room and walks up to the side of Bethany bed and lightly shakes Bethany.

"Bethany, the soup is done, so you need to get up now."

"Leave me alone!"

"Come on Bethany, you need to eat!"

"Whatever, I will be out in a few minutes."

Sara walks out of Bethany bedroom and into the kitchen. Sara then puts the soup into two bowls and set the two bowls onto the breakfast counter. Meanwhile in Bethany's bedroom, she has sat up in her bed and is rubbing her eyes. Bethany is thinking to herself why do I feel so wear out and why am I not hunger, I never loss my appetite and I am always hunger by this time of day . Bethany stands up and limps towards her bedroom door. Sara put spoons down next to each of the bowls and at the sometime Bethany comes out of her bedroom. Bethany takes a sat on the end stool and Sara set down in the stool on Bethany right side and the two of them start eating. Sara looks over at Bethany five minutes later and sees that Bethany has only eat a few spoonfuls of soup and Sara also notice that Bethany look flush. Sara puts her left hand onto Bethany forehead and gets a little worry when she feels that Bethany is running warm. At the same time Bethany pulls Sara hand off her forehead.

"(Voice sound scratchy) Leave me alone, I do not feel like being touch or eaten, all I want to do is go back to bed!"

"Does your throat hurt, or anything else hurt?"

"Yes, my throat hurts really bad. I am ache all over and have a headache."

"I want you to finish eating, then go lay back down."

"It hurts too much to swallow, Sara."

"Ok, go back to your room and lay down, I am going to go get the thermometer out of the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. Then I will come into your bedroom and took your temperature and I am going to grab my min meg light too, so I can take a look at your throat."

Bethany shakes her head yes, then she slides off the stool. Bethany limps back into her bedroom and at the same time Ali picks her head up from the living room floor. The dog looks at Sara with her big brown eyes. Sara bend down and pats Ali head on her way to the bathroom.

"(Pat Ali) Go into Bethany bedroom and keep her company for me!"

Sara walks into the bathroom and at the same time Ali gets up and runs into Bethany bedroom, she hop up onto Bethany bed. The dog then lay down next to Bethany and lick Bethany right hand. Bethany pats the top of the dog head with her right hand and coughs into her left elbow. A minute later Sara walks into Bethany's bedroom and sits down on the edges of the bed, she puts the thermometer probe cover onto the thermometer probe. Then Sara turns the white digital thermometer on and puts the thermometer into Bethany's mouth. The thermometer beeps thirty seconds later and Sara takes the thermometer out of Bethany mouth and looks at the digital display.

Bethany, you have a fever of 101.9 degrees Fahrenheit, Can you open up your mouth, so I can look at your throat."

"Ok."

Bethany open up her mouth really big and Sara shine her flash light into Bethany mouth and looks at her throat. Sara sees that Bethany has swollen tonsils and both her throat and tonsils are red. Sara then feels Bethany's neck and feels that Bethany lymph are also swelling. Sara lowers the flash light and at the same time Bethany closes her mouth.

"What wrong with me, Ah-Choo?"

"Your tonsils are swelling and red. Your throat is really red and your lymph nods are swelling too."

"Coughs, do I have to go over to Lindsey and Catherine house tonight?"

"No, I will call Nick and see if he minds work ing on his day off, so I can stay home with you."

"Sniffling, thanks."

Sara stand up and head out of Bethany's bedroom and walks into her bedroom. Sara grabs her cellphone and dial Nick cellphone number. Meanwhile, at Nicks place his cellphone start ringing and he rolls over in bed, thinking who is calling me on my day off. Nick reaches for his cellphone and grabs it off the nightstand. Nick looks at the caller ID and he see the number on the caller ID is Sara's cellphone number. Nick flips the cellphone open and takes the call.

"Stroke speaking."

"Hi, Nick did I wake you up?

"Yes, but it is ok. What do you need?"

"Can you take my shift tonight, Bethany has a fever of 101.9 degrees Fahrenheit and her tonsil are swelling and red?"

"Is her throat really red too, and does she have swelling Lymph nods?"

"Yes."

"Sounds like she has Tonsillitis and Strep throat."

"That what I am thinking too, I am going to see how she feels in the morning and if her throat still looks like it does tonight I am going to make her a doctor appointment."

"Sure I will cover your shift tonight, but you have the week of Christmas off and I am on call that whole week and I need to go see my family in Texas will you cover me that week so I can go see my parents?"

"Yes, I will work that week for you Nick."

"Ok, and tell Bethany I hope she feels better soon."

"I will, bye."

"Bye."

Nick and Sara both flip they cellphone close. Nick lays back down to get a few more hours of sleep. At the same time at Sidle apartment Sara is checking on Bethany. When Sara looks into Bethany bedroom, Sara see that Bethany has gone to sleep.


	8. Chapter eight: should I take Bethany to

Chapter eight: should I take Bethany to the Doctor or wait to see if she better in a few days?  
Sara is sitting on the couch in the living room reading a book and listens to Bethany coughing in her sleep. Sara had try to get Bethany to take some children Tylenol to help reduce the fever and help ease her sore throat, but she would not take any. Sara falls asleep on the couch reading her book and does not wake up the rest of the night. The next morning Bethany comes limp out of her bedroom with Ali right behind her at 8:40 a.m. she limp over to the couch where Sara is sleep and wakes her up by shake her shoulder. Sara sat up and looks at Bethany, Sara sees that Bethany is wearing a pair of light blue jeans and a pink long sleeve t-shirt.

"(Sniffling and sound hoarse) Sara, I miss the school bus can you give me a ride to school?"

"Bethany, you sound awful and still looking feverish I think you should stay home from school the rest of this week and I should make you a doctor appointment."

"But Sara Ah-choo I have a spelling, social study and math tests today and Friday is my class holiday party I cannot miss this week . I feel a lot better and my throat does not hurt anymore."

"No, you can take make up tests after winter break."

"No, my teachers does not give make up tests!"  
"Fine I let you go to school for your tests today, but as far as Friday goes Bethany, lets wait to sees how you are feeling ok, seeing that it just a day of partying and no school work at all."

"Coughing, ok Sara."

"Give me a second to get changes and then I will take you to school."

"Ah-choo Thanks."

Sara gets up and walks into her bedroom to get changes and at the same time Bethany limps back into her bedroom to grab her book bag. Two minutes later Bethany is setting in the backseat of Sara light blue Ford Focus on her way to school. Sara pulls up in front of Las Vegas Verdes elementary school and puts the car into park. Sara looks through the review mirror at Bethany and has a feeling that Bethany is lying to her about feeling better. She also thinks Bethany is lie about her throat not hurting her anymore, because Bethany keep coughing, sneezing and rubbing her throat the whole ride to school, but Sara does not saying anything.

"Thanks Sara, you get me here right on time, Ah-choo. I have to go now, because school going to start in a minute."

"Ok Bethany, but if you start to feel really bad just go to the school nurse and ask to come home sick. Then have the nurse call me and I will come pick you up from school."

"I will be fine Sara, I really do feel better."

Sara watches Bethany run toward the school with her long brown hair blowing in the wind behind her, as she is running. She wishes Bethany would just walk, because she is not supposed to be running on her breaking right ankle. Once Bethany has made it inside the school, Sara pulls out of the school parking lot and head to the supermarket. At the same time inside the school Bethany stops running, because her ankle has start to hurt really bad from running on it. She limps the rest of the way to her classroom and she gets into the classroom right before the bell to start class rings. Bethany walks over to her desk and chair and she sat down in her desk chair, which is right next to her best friend Cassie. Bethany unzips her book bag and takes out her notebooks and textbooks. She puts the textbook and notebooks she does not need right now in her desk and takes a piece of paper out of her spelling notebook for the spelling test. Miss. Korn walks to the front of the classroom and she is carrying a piece of paper in her right hand.

"Ok I am going to read the words that I want you to write on you test paper for me, Here I go. The words are After, other, very, every, your, were, sure, once, busy, little, friend, would, could, should and the last word is people."

Bethany write down all fifteen words and when she has finishes her spelling test and turns the paper over Bethany takes out her social study notes. Bethany then start study for that test, while she waits for the rest of the class to finish taking their spelling test. Also Bethany is thinking to herself I know I get a 100% on my spelling test, because I know the words by heart. Bethany also pulls a tissue out of her jean pocket and blows her nose several times, then she starts coughing into her right hand. Meanwhile, at the supermarket Sara is in the cold medicine section and she is looking at all the different types of cold medicine there is for children and children cough drops. Because she knows that by tonight Bethany is going to feel awful and her throat will be really sore. Sara puts some children Cherry flavor Halls into her basket and continues to look at the other products in that section. Sara then puts a bottle of children Robitussin cough, cold and flu into the basket and then starts shopping for groceries. As she is shopping, Sara starts having a flashback to the week before winter break in 1979. Eight -year- old Sara is sitting at her desk in her three-grade classroom, she is trying to stay focuses on writing sentences using her spelling words but her eyes keep close. Sara knows she needs to stay awake, because she has already been yelled at by her teacher Mrs. Dew several times that day for put her head down on her desk and going to sleep and the lunch lady even gave her a speech about not wasted food after she threw her lunch out without eat any of it. But she did not care and this is not normal for her when she has a lunch to bring to school, she eats so fast that she does not even taste it but today her peanut butter and grape jelly sandwich look unappetizing. For the first time in her life Sara wants the school day to end, so she could go home and go to bed. When the bell to end the day rings at the end of spelling, she throws all her unfinished schoolwork and textbooks into her book bag and runs out to the bus. Once on the bus she sets down in the first seat and closes her eyes and goes to sleep. She knows that she in for a two-hour bus ride before getting home, because she is the first person pick up in the morning and the last to be dropped off in the evening. The bus driver pulls up in front of Sara parents' house two hours later and then the bus driver Amy looks through her review mirror when Sara does not get up. She puts the bus into park, then the bus driver stand up and walks over to Sara. The bus driver shakes Sara lightly on the shoulder and Sara open her eyes up. Sara looks around and finds she is still on the school bus. Sara then notice that the bus driver Amy is looking at her.

"Sara I am at you house, so you can get off the bus."

"Ah-Choo sorry I fall asleep, I have been tired all day."

"It is ok Sara, you have a long bus ride. Just head on inside and go to bed early tonight."

"I will thanks."

Sara grabs her book bag and then she stands up. Sara slower gets off the bus and walks up the sidewalk to the front door of the house. She unlocks the door and heads inside to see her dad passes out on the living room couch and her mom making dinner in the kitchen.


	9. Chapter Nine: Bethany first visit to the

Chapter Nine: Bethany first visit to the school nurse!  
Sara takes her jacket off and hangs her jacket on the coat rack, then takes her shoes off. She tiptoes over to the staircase, so she does not wake her dad up. Sara stop walking and leans up against the wall when she reaches the staircase, because she is congested and is short of breath. After a few second Sara tiptoe the rest of the way upstairs and she opens her bedroom door up. Sara set her book bag down on her bedroom floor and then slower walks into the bathroom, closes the door behind her. She open up the medicine cabinet and pulls out the glass thermometer. She shakes the thermometer until it read below 95.9 degrees, then puts the glass thermometer in her mouth and under her tongue. She then set down on the edges of the bathtub and after three minutes she takes the thermometer out of her month. Sara then looks at the thermometer and see that she has a fever of 102.9 degrees Fahrenheit.

"(Talking to herself) No wonder I feel so exhausts and can't seem to stay awake."

Sara stands up and cleans the thermometer off, she then puts the thermometer back in the medicine cabinet. Sara close the medicine cabinet and then she walks over to the bathroom door. She opens the door and walks out of the bathroom and then heads into her bedroom. Sara closes her bedroom door, then changes into her black nightshirt and black shorts. She has just lay down on her bed when someone knocks on her bedroom door.

"Coughing, What?"

"It is time for dinner!"

"Ahem I do not have an appetite and I am exhaust can I Ah-Choo skip dinner to night mom?"

"No Sara, you know your dad rule."

Yes, I have to come to dinner every night in less I have the stomach flu and can't keep anything down, but I do not feel good Mom!"

"Sara, you do not want to make your dad mad, you know how he get when he is mad and he already grump."

"(Starting to sound hoarse) Fine, I will be down in a few minutes, mom!"

"Ok, baby."

Sara sat up in her bed and rubs her eyes, wishing that she could stay in bed. She start coughing into her right hand, as she stands up. She slower walks toward her bedroom door and then opens up the door. Sara starts to walk downstairs, but she turns around and walks into the bathroom and grabs a box of tissues from under the sink. She then heads downstairs and walks into the kitchen. She takes a set at the table and set the box of tissue down next to her, she opens the box of tissue and pull a tissue out. She then starts blowing her nose and when she stops blowing her nose, Sara starts coughing into her right hand. No soon then Sara stop coughing, her dad has start staring at her and pounding his fist on the kitchen table.

"Sara do you know who I talk to at 3: 17p.m. today ?"

"Coughing, no!"

"Your Teacher Mrs. Dew, she called and told me that you do not get any schoolwork down today. She also told me that you keep putting your head down on your desk and falling to sleep, you know that school is a place to learn not sleep! After dinner you are to go upstairs and finish all the schoolwork, before going to bed."

"Dad, I do not feel good and I have a fever of 102.9, I just want to go to bed!"

"I do not care, your teacher also told me that the lunch lady sent her a note saying that you threw out your lunch, without even touch it. I am not made out of money and I do not buy the food for you to take a lunch to school and wasted it by throwing your lunch away. If you are not going to eat your lunch then do not take a lunch to school!"

"I could not eat the peanut butter and grape jelly coughing sandwich because my throat hurt too much and the sandwich looked unappetizing."

"Stop playing with your food and eat your meatloaf, corn and mash potato Sara!"

"(Crying) I can't dad, it hurts to swallow!"

Mrs. Sidle stands up and walks over to her daughter and feels Sara's forehead. Mrs. Sidle then takes Sara right head and Sara grabs the box of tissue with her left hand. Then Mrs. Sidle and Sara head upstairs to Sara's bedroom. Sara takes a sat on her bed and rest her head against the headboard.

"What else is wrong beside the fever and not being able to swallow, because it hurts too much?"

"I am ache all over, my nose is all stuffed up. I also have a cough and can't stop sneezing or blowing my nose, coughing (into her right hand). Mom can you take a look at my throat it is really bothering me?"

"Sure Sara."

Sara open up her mouth and Mrs. Sidle look inside of her daughter's mouth and then looks at her daughter throat. Mrs. Sidle then sees that Sara tonsils are swelling and that her daughter also has white spots on her tonsils. Mrs. Sidle then feels her daughter neck and found that Sara lymph nods are also swelling.

"What wrong mom?"

"Your Tonsils are swelling and have white spots on them. And your lymph nods are swelling too.

"Coughing, can I go to bed Mom, I will finish my schoolwork when I feel better?"

"Sure baby you can go to bed."

Sara lays down on her bed, then she gets under the covers and close her eyes. Sara falls asleep right away, Mrs. Sidle walks towards Sara's bedroom door, she stops walking and looks at her daughter one last time. Then Mrs. Sidle leaves her daughter bedroom, she closes her daughters' bedroom door behind her. Mrs. Sidle then heads back downstairs to deal with her husband. Sara is brought back to present time when another shopper drops a glass jelly jar and it makes a loud creaking sound as it hits the floor and breaks. Meanwhile, an hour and half later Bethany has finish taking her social study tests and is half way through taking her math test, when she starts having a cough fit. Her teacher Miss. Korn walks over to Bethany and kneels down next to Bethany desks.

"Bethany, are you feeling ok?"

"(Voice sounds hoarse.) Coughing , yes my throat just dry is all, coughing. Can I go get a drink of water, coughing?"

"Sure Bethany."

Bethany stands up and starts coughing again, she cover her mouth with her right hand. She then slower walks out of the classroom and closes the door behind her. As soon as she is clear of the window that in the door of the classroom. Bethany starts rubbing her throat with her right hand and cover her mouth with her left hand because she is still coughing. She gets to the drinking fountain and takes a long drink of water, which does make her throat feel a little less sore, but it still hurts. She slower walks back to the classroom and takes a set at her desk and starts taking the math test again. It takes her the rest of math class to finish the test. When the bell rings, Bethany gets up with the rest of her class and head to the lunchroom, because its lunch time. Bethany set down at her normal table that she and Cassie sat at. Bethany lays her head down on the table and closes her eyes. Cassie came back from buying her lunch and set down next to Bethany, who has start coughing again and has starting to look really flush.

"Bethany, you are not looking to good, maybe you should go see the school nurse!"

"(hoarse) I am fine Cassie, Ah-Choo!"

Bethany pulls a tissue out of her right jean pocket and starts blowing her nose and Cassie gives her best friend a concern look, then she rise her hand and the lunch lady Suzie Green walk over to her.

"(Lunch room lady/Cassie mom) Yes Cassie?"

"I think my friend Bethany needs to see the nurse she keep cough and sneeze and her voice sounds really scratchy when she talks and she look very flush."

Suzie Green takes a close look at Bethany who has lay her head back down on the table and close her eyes again. She see that Bethany does look really flush, so she puts her right hand on Bethany's forehead and finds that Bethany is burning up.

"Bethany Maybell, I am writing you a note to go see the school nurse."

"Ah-Choo, I do not need to see the nurse I feel fine."

"You are going to go see the nurse you are running a fever."

"Fine, but I do not know where the nurse station is."

"Cassie will you go with Bethany and show her where the nurse station is?"

"Sure, Mom."

Mrs. Green write the note out really fast and then hands the note to Bethany. Cassie and Bethany stand up from the lunch table and then Bethany picks up her book bag, which she brings with her just incase the lunch room lady made her go see the nurse. Then Cassie and her walk out of the lunchroom and the two friends walk to the very end of the hallway. The two girls turn right, then Bethany and Cassie walk to the first hallway in the building, Cassie and Bethany turn left. And then the two girls walk to the very end of the hallway. Cassie and Bethany then walk into the last room on the left-hand side. Cassie looks at Bethany as Bethany hands the nurse the note from the Lunch room lady. The nurse takes the note from Bethany and unfolds the piece of paper it is write on and starts reading the note.

"I am going to go back to the lunchroom and finish eating my lunch Bethany."

"Sniffling, ok."

Cassie walks out of the room and Bethany takes a sat on one of the recovery couch. The nurse walks over to Bethany and put the ear thermometer into Bethany right ear. When the ear thermometer beep thirty second later, the nurse takes the thermometer out of Bethany ear and write down what the thermometer display says on the form she has to fill out that state why the student has come to see the nurse. Bethany looks up at Nurse Pen and at the same time starts coughing into her right hand.

"You have a fever of 103.9 degrees Fahrenheit Bethany, what other symptoms do you have?"

"My throat is really sore, my nose is stuffed up, coughing. Plus I am ache all over and really cold."

"I need to take a look at your throat Bethany, can you open up your mouth for me."

"Ahem, sure."

Nurse Pen, takes out her penlight and shines the penlight into Bethany mouth and find that Bethany tonsils are swelling and have white spots on them. The nurse also notice that Bethany throat is bright red. Nurse Pen, write down on the form about Bethany throat being very red, swelling tonsils and white spots on her tonsils. The nurse then feels Bethany neck and find her Lymph nods are swelling too. The nurse make a note on the form about Bethany Lymph nod being swelling and then the nurse looks at Bethany.

"Can I go back to class now Nurse Pen?"

"No, Bethany's I have to call Sara Sidle and have her come pick you up from school, because you are too sick to be in school."

"Ok, then can I lay down?"

"Sure."

Bethany lays down on the recovery couch and Nurse Pen walks over to her desk and takes a sat in her desk chair. She then open up her desk drawer and pulls out the emergency contact form for Bethany Maybell. The nurse dials Sara apartment number first and get the answering machine, so she tries Sara cellphone next.


	10. Chapter Ten: I hate being sick Sara!

Chapter Ten: I hate being sick Sara!  
Sara has just finish bring all the groceries into the apartment and now she is putting the groceries away, when her cellphone starts ringing. She pulls her cellphone off her hip and sees that the phone number is the nurse office from Bethany school. Sara flips her cellphone open and puts the cellphone up to her right ear.

"Sarah Sidle speaking."

"This Is Nurse Pen from Las Vegas Verdes Elementary school, Bethany is in my office and has a fever of 103.9 degrees Fahrenheit. Bethany also has swelling tonsils and her tonsils have white spots on them and her throat is bright red. Bethany lymph nods are swelling too."

"I will be there to pick Bethany up in ten minutes."

" Thanks."

Sarah flips her cellphone close and then she put away the ice cream. Sara then puts the lunch meat and all the other freezer and refrigerate items away. Sara then grabs her purse and keys off of the breakfast Island, then heads out the door. Sara then runs to her car and gets into her car, thirty-five second later she is driving towards Bethany school. On the way to school Sara calls doctor Skipnuts and makes Bethany a doctor appointment and the doctor officer has an opening in twenty minutes, so Sara takes the appointment. She has just flip her cellphone close, when she pulls into the school parking lot. She parks her car and then Sara runs into the school and to the nurse office. Sara can hear Bethany coughing and sniffling as she walks into the nurse office. When Sara walks through the door, she sees Bethany is laying on the recovery couch.

"Miss Sidle?"

"Yes."

"(Very hoarse sounding) I tell Nurse, Ah-Choo, Pen that I am fine and can go back to class."

"You are not going back to class, I am taking you to the doctor!"

Bethany coughing and sneeze at the sometime and Sara is also signing Bethany out on the sign out sheet, that is on the nurse desk. Bethany pulls a tissue out of the box that on the table next to the recover couch and then Bethany blows her nose several time.

"Bethany's we can go now."

"I really do not need to leave school, Ah-choo!"

"No, you are going to the doctor, Bethany."

"Fine."

Bethany stands up and grabs her book bag and then she fellow Sara out off the nurse officer and then Sara and Bethany walks out off the school building. When Bethany and Sara reaches Sara car, they both get into the car. Then Sara drive Bethany to doctor Skipnuts office, Bethany could not stop cough or sneezing on the ride to the doctor office and she has also start to shivering. Five and half minutes later Sara and Bethany are sitting in Dr. Skipnuts waiting room and they are waiting for the nurse to call Bethany back for her doctor appointment. Bethany is resting her head on Sara right shoulder and Bethany has her eyes close. Also Bethany is trying not to cough, because it hurts her throat to cough. Sara sees that Bethany is force herself not to cough and hands her a cough drop, Bethany takes the cough drop from Sara. Bethany then unwraps the cough drops and puts the cough drop in her mouth. Sara put her right hand on Bethany forehand and feels that Bethany fever has gone up since the school nurse take it. At the same time the nurse open the door that leads to the exam rooms.

"Bethany Maybell."

Bethany and Sara stand up and heads to the door. Bethany sees that the nurse name tag say Nurse Lawson as her and Sara walks up to the door. The Nurse start walking towards the scale and Bethany and Sara fellows the nurse over to the scale. Bethany steps onto the scale and the nurse wight Bethany and then nurse Lawson measure the eight-year-old to see how tall she is. Nurse Lawson then leads Sara and Bethany into exam room two and has Bethany's take a sat on the examine table. The nurse put the ear thermometer into Bethany left ear and waits for it to beep. Nurse Lawson take the thermometer out of Bethany ear when it beeps thirty seconds later and write 104.6 degrees Fahrenheit down on Bethany file.

"What symptoms do you have Bethany?"

"I have a very sore throat, swelling tonsils, white spots on my tonsils coughing and swell lymph node. Plus I have a cough along with a running and stuffed up nose. (Nurse Lawson is writing down what Bethany is saying)."

"The doctor will be back in a few minutes to have a look at you."

"OK."

Nurse Lawson walks out of the exam room and close the door behind her. After only a few minutes of waiting Dr. Skipnuts comes into the room and takes a set on the stool next to Bethany. The doctor takes a look at Bethany throat first and then he feel the lymph nodes in Bethany neck, the doctor then does a fast acting strep test on Bethany. After a few minutes of waiting the fast acting strep test results are in.

"Bethany you have tonsilitis and strep throat. Are you allergic to any medicine in the penicillin family?"

"No, Dr. Skipnuts."

"I am writing Bethany's a prescribe for amoxicillin and Bethany you will need to take the amoxicillin three times a day for ten days. Sara, I want you to get Bethany's prescribe filled on you way home and Bethany needs to start taking it right away."

"Ok, Is there anything else we should know?"

"Yes, Sara you should keep Bethany out of school for the rest of the week, because Strep Throat is very contagious. Bethany will be contagious for the next forty-eight hours, which is when the antibiotic will start working. Also make sure Bethany gets lot of rest and that she drink lot of fluids."

"I will Doctor Skipnuts."

The doctor hands Sara the amoxicillin prescribe, then Bethany and Sara stand up and follow the doctor out of the exam room. Sara and Bethany stop at the nurse window and Sara pays the co-pay for the appointment and then Bethany and her leaves the doctor office. Two minutes later Sara is driving to the drug store and Bethany has fall asleep in the backseat of Sara car and Sara let Bethany sleep until she has parked the car at the apartment complex. Once inside the apartment Bethany take her amoxicillin and then she goes into her bedroom and puts her PJ on. Bethany then lay down on her bed, she then pulls the covers up and falls right to sleep. Meanwhile, Sara has gone into her bedroom and she is sitting on her bed. Sara is also staring into space and she is having a flashback to 1979. It is the Tuesday morning and the day after she first started feeling sick. Sara wakes up when her alarm clock goes off in her ear, she set up in her bed and start coughing into her right hand. She puts her feet over the edge of her bed and she is thinking to herself, I feel awful but I need to go to school today. She stands up and puts on a pair of jeans and a tank top because she feels like she on fire. She grabs her book bag and heads into the bathroom. She brushes her tooth and pulls her hair into a ponytail really fast and then she heads downstairs and looks around. She sees that her parents are a sleep, so she heads to the bus stop. A minute later when the bus pulls up at the bus stop Sara gets onto the bus and goes to school. Once at school Sara sat down at her desk, then pulls her schoolwork and textbooks out of her book bag. Sara then gets to work on her schoolwork, but she keeps having to stop to blow her nose and she can not stop coughing. Mrs. Dew walks into the classroom and pass out the math test to all the student. Sara puts her textbooks and unfinished schoolwork into her desk. Sara is the last student to get the test, Sara takes the test from her teaches and then starts to take the test, but she get light head and has to put her head down on the desk. Mrs. Dew walks over to Sara and feels her forehead with her right hand. The teacher feels that Sara is burning up.

"I am sending you to the nurse Sara!"

"(Sounds hoarse) No, I am, Ah-Choo, fine!"

"You are running a fever and are very pale."

"Coughing, Fine!"

Sara stands up and walks out of the classroom. Sara then goes to the nurse officer, only to get told by the school nurse that her tonsils have white spots on them and are swelling. The school nurse also says her throat is bright red and that her lymph nodes are swelling too. The only new thing she learn is that her fever is no longer 102.9 degrees Fahrenheit, but that her fever has went up to 104.9 degrees Fahrenheit.

"Can I go back to class now?"

"No, I have to call your mother to come pick you up."

"Fine, I will just lay down until she gets here."

"That is fine, Sara."

Sara lays down on the recovery couch and closes her eyes. The next thing she knows is that the nurse is wakening her up. Sara looks at the clock on the wall and sees she has been sleeping in the nurse station all day .

"My mom, never come to pick me up?"

"No Sara, you have to take the bus home!"

"Ok."

"Here is your book bag, Mrs. Dew drop it off during lunch hour."  
"Thanks."

Sara stands up and walks out of the nurse office. She then walks down the hall and through the main doors of the school, once outside Sara gets onto the school bus. The Bus driver Amy sees that Sara has taking a sat right behind her and can hear Sara coughing. After everyone that rides her bus has getting on the bus Amy start the bus and pulls out of the school parking lot and drops Sara off first instead of making Sara ride the bus for two hours, because Amy can tell that Sara is not feeling good. When the bus pulls up in front of Sara house, she stands up and walks towards the bus door, but stop in front of Amy.

"Thanks for drop me off, Ah-Choo, first today."

"Just feel better Sara."

'Coughing, Thanks and bye."

"Bye."

Sara gets off the bus and slowly walks up to the front door of the house. She unlock the door and heads inside the house. Sara close the front door behind her and locks the door. She then walks into the living room and finds her mom laying on the living room floor unconscious. Sara can also hear her dad banging around in the kitchen. Sara cover her mouth with her left hand and start coughing and at the same time she walks upstairs and heads to her bedroom. Once in her bedroom Sara closes her bedroom door and then walks over to her bed, she grabs the pajamas off of her bed and then she put her pajamas on. Sara then gets into bed and gets under the covers, because she is freezing cold. She has felt this way since the school nurse wake her up to get on the school bus. Sara is brought back to present time when she hears Bethany coughing and feels Bethany taping her left shoulder.

"Sara do you have any cold medicine to relive this cough, so I can get some sleep?"

"Yes, I do Bethany."

Sara stands up and walks out of her bedroom. Bethany fellow Sara out of her bedroom and into the kitchen. Sara give Bethany 10ml of children Robitussin cough, cold and flu and then both Sara and Bethany go to bed for the night.


	11. Chapter eleven: Three days before Christ

Chapter eleven: Three days before Christmas 2003  
It is Monday December 22, 2003 at ten a.m. and Sara is at the mall Christmas shopping for Bethany. Also, Bethany and Lindsey who schools are on holiday break have come to the mall with Sara, but Sara has let Lindsey and Bethany go off on they own. Lindsey is shopping for gifts for her mom and grandmother, also Bethany is looking for a gift for Sara and one for Ali the boxer. Meanwhile, Sara is looking around Claire and thinking to herself, I can't believe how much better Bethany feeling after only being on amoxicillin for three and half days. I never felt that good after being on penicillin for three and half day when I get Tonsilitis and Strep Throat, I would still be in bed coughing up a storm and not wanting to go to the mall to go shopping. Sara sees a pair of hop ear rings that have butterflies charm on them, she knows that Bethany would love the hop earring, so she puts the hoop earrings into the basket she is carrying. Sara then continue to look around Claire, she also finds a CD case that had butterflies on the cover and a purple butterfly saucer chair. Sara also finds a throw that match the butterfly saucer chair. Sara walks over to the check out counter and pays for the four items. Then Sara looks around the other stores in the mall. Meanwhile, Lindsey and Bethany have finish shopping and are at the food court. Lindsey has got herself five peanut butter cookies and a Mt. Dew. Bethany has bought herself a bowl of strawberry ice cream and a Mt. Dew. The two girls are both sitting at a table waiting for Sara to finish shopping. Bethany gets into her purse and take out her prescribe bottle and take her second amoxicillin pill for the day. Lindsey looks at Bethany and then Lindsey takes a bit of one of the peanut butter cookies. At the same time Bethany take a sip of her Mt. Dew.

"Lindsey, I am still taking amoxicillin for Tonsilitis and Strep Throat."  
"So, you been on the amoxicillin for over four-eight hours?"

"Yes, I have been on it for three and half days now!"

"So you have been on the amoxicillin for over eight-four hours and you are not contagious anymore."

"Yes I am safe to be around."

With that Bethany reaches across the table and breaks a piece of Lindsey cookie off and eat it, both girls start laughing. At the same time Sara is walking towards the food court and sees the girls laughing. Sara is happy to hear Bethany laughing and to see her smile again, because the last few days Bethany has been so tired, grumping and not feeling good. Lindsey and Bethany sees Sara walking up to them and gets up and then the two girls throws the empty pop cups and the rest of their trash away. Bethany and Lindsey then they walk over to Sara and the three of them walk out of the mall. Once outside the three of them walk to the parking lot and over to Sara light-blue Ford Focus. Lindsey, Sara and Bethany then get into Sara car and a minute later Sara is driving away from the mall. Sara drops Lindsey off at home first and then head toward Bethany and her apartment building. Sara stop for a red light and looks into the review mirror at Bethany. Sara look back up at the lights and see that it has turn green, so she start driving again.

" Did Lindsey and you have fun shopping together?"

(Sound a little hoarse.) Yes, I had lots coughing of fun Sara, thanks for taking Lindsey and me with you."

"Both of you had shopping to do for Christmas and since the next two days will be crazy at the mall, I felt today was the best today to go."

"Do you know what nights you have to work this week?"

"No, I am on call this week, so I can be call into work every night, or just one night this week, it depend on how many cases the night shift gets each night!"

"Oh, Sniffling."

Sara pulls into the parking lot of they apartment complex and parks her car. Then Sara and Bethany get out of Sara car and grab they bags. Sara and Bethany walk inside they apartment building and over to the elevator. Bethany hits the up button and when the elevator door opens Sara and Bethany walk into the elevator. Once the elevator door close Sara push the fifth floor button and Bethany looks over at Sara.

"What, Bethany?"

"How much longer do I have to wear the cast on my left wrist and right leg for?"

"For three more weeks counting this week."

"So till Monday January 12, 2004?"

"Yes."

A minute later, the door of the elevator open up and Sara and Bethany walk out of the elevator. Then Bethany and Sara walk up to the door of they apartment, Sara unlocks the door and then Bethany and Sara head into the apartment. Bethany walks into her bedroom and puts the bags down beside her bed and then walks out of her bedroom, into the living room. At the same time Sara is putting her bags into her bedroom closet, Bethany walks up to Sara bedroom door and knocks on the door frame.

"Yes, Bethany?"

"I am going to laying down and take a nap because the trip to the mall, along with all the walking has wear me out."

"Ok, I am going to laying down and take a nap to, incases I get call into work tonight."

"Ok."

Bethany walks back into her bedroom and set down on her bed. She takes her shoes off and then lays down. Bethany pulls the covers up and then closes her eyes, a minute later Bethany is sound asleep. Meanwhile, Sara has lay down on her bed and Ali is lay down next to her. Sara is thinking to herself, I hope that I do not get called into work tonight because I feel exhausted, plus my throat is really scratchy and I feel feverish too.


	12. Chapter Twelve: On call

Chapter Twelve: On call  
It is 10:15 p.m. on December 23, 2003, Sara did not get call into work yesterday night (Monday) and she is asleep in her bedroom. Bethany is setting on her bed wrapping Sara Christmas gift, she has already wrap Ali Christmas gifts. The cordless phone is laying on the bed next to Bethany, because Sara had asked her to take the phone into her bedroom after dinner, because she was really tired and was going back to bed and Sara also told Bethany to only wake her up if Grissom call her into work. The phone starts ringing, Bethany picks up the phone and sees it is Cassie from the apartment three doors down. Bethany hit the talk button that is on the cordless phone.

"Hi, Cassie's what up?"

"Hi Bethany, I just want to call and see how you are feeling?"

"I feel a lot better. My throat is still a little scratchy, but otherwise I feel good and my fever is gone."

"Is your Tonsils still swelling?"

"A little and my lymph nodes are still a little swelling too."

"Do you think I could come over and hang out for a little while?"  
"No, Sara is sleeping and I think that Sara is feeling under the weather, because we had our favorite meal for dinner tonight. Which is vegetable stir fries and she just push the vegetable around on her plate and hardly ate any."

"My mom needs the phone, so I have to get off now."

"Ok, I see you around."

" Ok, Bye."

Bethany hangs up the phone and no soon then she set the phone back down on her bed then the phone starts ringing again. Bethany picks the phone back up and sees that it is Gil Grissom office phone number on the caller I.D. Bethany hits the talk button on the cordless phone.

"Hello, Bethany speaking."

"Bethany this is Sara supervise Gil Grissom, can I talk to Sara?"

"I will have Sara call you back after I wake her up."

"That is fine, have Sara call me back when she is awake enough to dial the number."

"I will, Mr. Grissom."

Bethany hits the off button on the cordless phone, then puts her feet over the edge of the bed and stands up. Bethany limps towards her bedroom door and slowly opens up her bedroom door. She then limps into the living room and past the bathroom (that in between her and Sara bedrooms). Bethany walks up to Sara bedroom door and knocks on the door. When there is no answerer, Bethany open up Sara bedroom door and walks into Sara bedroom. Bethany walks over to Sara bed and lightly shake Sara. Sara rolls over in her bed and looks at Bethany, who has the cordless phone in her right hand. Sara set up in her bed and rubs her eyes. Sara then picks up the bottle of water that set on the night stand and takes the cap off the bottle of water. Sara then takes a few sips of water.

"(Sounds sleepy) What do you need Bethany?"

"You need to call Mr. Grissom, he called for you and I told him that I would have you call him back after I wake you up."

"Ok."

Sara takes the cordless phone from Bethany, then Bethany turns around and walks out of Sara Bedroom. Bethany limps into the living room and a t the same time Sara dial Gil Grissom office phone number. As Sara is talking to Gil Grissom on the Phone, Bethany walks into her bedroom and grabs a change of clothing for the morning and her book bag, so she can work on the schoolwork she is behind in. Bethany then limps out to the living room and takes a sat on the couch to wait for Sara. When Sara walks out of her bedroom with Ali right behind her four and half minutes later Bethany notices that Sara has put on a pair of good jeans, a long sleeve white shirt, with a black blazer on. Sara also has a light-blue scarf wipe around her neck. Bethany watch Sara's walk into the kitchen and over to the cabinets that are on the wall across from the breakfast Island (same wall as the door to the apartment is on). Sara grabs a traveler mug out of the cabinet and full the mug up with water. Sara then puts the mug into the microwave to heat the water up. She then grabs the box of herbal tea and takes two tea bags out of the box. When the microwave beeps she takes the mug out of the microwave and puts the herbal tea bags into the traveler mug and lets the tea bag set for a few minutes.

"Bethany are you ready to go to Catherine Willows house?"

"Yes, I am ready Sara. But are you sure that you should go into work tonight because you look flush and your voice sounds scratchy, plus you hardly touch you dinner tonight?"

"I have to go into work, we are short staff with Nick out of town and all the night shift CSI that are in town are being call into work tonight."

"But you do not sound good at all and you look feverish Sara!"

"Ahem, I will be fine Bethany!"

Sara throws the tea bags into the trash can and puts the lid on the traveler mug. She grabs her crime scene kit and purse. At the same time Bethany stand up from the couch and grabs her book bag. Then the two of them walk out of the apartment, Sara locks the door. Then the two of then head outside to Sara Car and get into the car. Sara drives to Catherine Willow's house first and drops Bethany's off, Sara makes sure Bethany's gets into Catherine house. Sara then pull out of the driveway and heading towards the crime scene. As she drives to the crime scene, she starts to think about how she feels and about how sore her throat is.

"(Talking to herself) God it hurts really bad to swallow a sip of tea and I feel awful!"

Sara pulls up in front of the house that the crime happened at and turns her car off. Sara get out of her car and open up the back door. She grabs her crime scene kit off the back seat and then close the car doors. Sara locks her car up and then she walking up to the house, pulling a cough drop out of her right jean pocket. She unwraps the cough drop and then puts the cough drop into her mouth. Jim Brass sees Sara walking towards the house and he sees that Sara has just put a cough drop into her mouth. Jim Brass also notices that Sara looks flush. Brass walks up to Sara and take her crime scene kit and the two of them walk into the house together.

"Sara you look flush and I saw you put a cough drop in your mouth, are your feeling all right?"

"Ahem yes, my throat is just a little scratchy and I am feeling a little run down is all."

"I think you might be coming down with a cold Sara?"

"I hope not, So where in the house did the crime happen?"

"In the dining room."

"Ahem, how many die?"

"Eighteen, the whole family was over here celebrating Chanukah."

Just then Sara and Jim walk up to the doorway of the dining room and Sara sees all the victims have been shot in the back of the head and are face down in they soup. And by the amount of bullet cartridges on the floor by all the chairs, she knows that was at lest eighteen shooter and can tell by the type of cartridges on the floor that the guns use by the shooter are from world war two. Sara takes her kit from Brass and joins Catherine, Warrick and Gil in the dining room. She gets her camera out of her crime scene kit and then start take pictures of the crime scene.


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Hate Crime

Chapter Thirteen: Hate Crime  
After Sara finish taking pictures of the crime scene and she goes over to her crime scene kit that set by the dining room entryway. Sara pulls out a pair of latex gloves and then she put the latex gloves on and grabs a hand full of evidence bags. She then gets to work collect the bullet cartridges that are all over the floor and putting the bullet cartridges into evidence bag. As she collects the bullet cartridges she is thinking to herself, I should have taken my temperature before I left my apartment. Sara pulls another cough drop out of her right jean pocket and unwraps the cough drop. She puts the cough drop into her mouth, then Sara put the wrapper into her left jean pocket and goes back to collect the bullet cartridges. It takes Sara an hour to collect all of the bullet cartridges off the floor and put them into evidence bags. David and Dr. Robbins have just finishes checking the body temperatures of all the victims and Dr. Robbins have give the CSI the clearance to collect the evidence off the body, before He and David take the victims bodies to the lab. Warrick, Catherine and Gil stop what they are doing and helps Sara check the victims for any trace evidence that could have been lift behind, but there wasn't any evidence left on the bodies. Gil, Catherine, Warrick and Sara can tell that this cases is affecting David, who is Jewish.

"How are you holding up David?"

"All right Catherine and thanks for asking."

"David and Dr. Robbins you can take the bodies now, there is no trace evidence on any of the bodies. Also Dr. Robbins, can you remove the bullets from the eighteen victims heads and sent them to Bobby Dawson to run?"

"Sure, Grissom I will get to work on the bodies right away, when David and I get back to the lab."

"Grissom, I need to go outside and get some fresh air."

"That is fine Sara."

Catherine looks over at Sara and sees that she look flush. At the same time Sara takes her gloves off and puts the gloves into an evidence bag. Sara then put the bag glove into her crime scene kit with the rest of the evidences that she has collect. Sara then walks out of the dining room and heads outside. Once outsides Sara takes a walk around and notices that most of the cars, vans and suv's parked in the driveway and on the street by the house have infant car seats and children boost seats in the vans, cars and suv's. Sara runs back into the house and gets a new pair of latex gloves out of her crime scene kit and then she puts the latex gloves on. At the same time Warrick, Catherine and Gil walk over to Sara and all three of them have a worry look on they faces.

"Sara what wrong you have a look on your face that says something terrible has happened?"

"Catherine, we need to check all the other rooms in the house and the basement for babies and children and we also need to look for children toys and baby diapers, clothing, etc."

"Sara, there no babies and children in the dinner room or in the house accord to the offices that clear the scene!"

"Grissom, when I was outside I take a walk around and I look into the vans, suv's and cars in the driveway and parked on the street by the house and must of the cars, suv's and vans have infant car seats and children boost seats in them with items in the vehicles that says that the children or babies come over here with they parents tonight."

"You hear Sara! Catherine gathering up all the victims keys and started going around to all the cars, suv's and vans and open them up to seeing which victim the vans, suv's and cars belong to. Also, bag any of the children or baby items that could have the children or baby smell on them. Sara help Catherine with checking the cars, suv's and vans. Warrick and I will search the house for the babies and children and children and baby items."

Sara and Catherine take the keys out off the evidence bags and then head outside. The two female CSI are still looking through all the vans, suv's and cars an hour and half later when Gil and Warrick walk over to Catherine and Sara with worried looks on they faces.

"The children are not here, but there is evidence that there were babies and toddler here along with the adult and teenage that was at the table having dinner."

"(Sara and Catherine) Where do the babies and toddlers go?"

"No idea Sara and Catherine, but the killer moved all the toddlers and babies stuff to the basement. Catherine and Sara I want you to go back to the lab and take the evidence we collect, so far with you. Then go to the coroners' lab and check in with Dr. Robbins and David."

"Ok, Grissom."

"But Grissom that mean Sara and I will have to take the evidence to the lab in Sarah's car since will all ride here in one of the crime lab suv."

" That fine Catherine, because the two of you are going straight to the lab."

Catherine and Sara bag the last items from the van Catherine search and the suv that Sara is search. Then Sara and Catherine head inside and get they crime scene kits and gather up all the evidence bags. Catherine and Sara then walk outside and put they crime scene kits and the evidence bags into the backseat of Sara's car. Then Sara and Catherine get into the car and Sara drive to the crime lab. As Sara is driving to the crime lab, Catherine notices that Sara keeps rubbing her throat with her left hand and is looking more flushes then she did when she first got to the crime scene at 11: 02pm. When Sara stops for a red-light, Catherine reaches over and feels Sara's forehead with her left hand. Sara pulls Catherine left hand off her forehead, at the same time the light turns green and Sara start driving again.

"What are you doing Cath?"

"Checking to see if you have a fever!"

"Ahem, I am fine!"

"I was just checking, because you look flush but you do not seem to be running a fever, but you are a little clammy Sara. I think you might be coming down with a cold.

"Ahem, I am not getting sick."

Sara pulls her car into the crime lab parking lot and pulls into the free space by the door. After Sara has put the car into park and turned the car off Catherine gets out and she starts getting the evidence bags off the backseat of Sara' car. At the same time, Sara pulls a cough drop out of her right jean pocket and unwraps the cough drop. Sara puts the cough drop into her mouth and throw the wrapper into the door trash bin. Sara then gets out of her car and help Catherine get all the evidence bags off the backseat of her car.

"Sara, I have been watching you put cough drops in you mouth all evening and the whole ride to the crime lab you were rubbing your throat with your left hand. Are you sure that you feeling ok?"

"I am fine, my throat just a little scratchy is all!"

Sara locks her car doors after She and Catherine have all the evidence out of the car, then the two of them head into the crime lab and go to the evidence room. Sara sign the evidence into the crime lab and then Sara and Catherine put on a pair of Latex gloves. Sara and Catherine starts going through the evidence to figure out what needs to go to trace lab, DNA lab, Ballistic lab, toxic lab and the fingerprint lab.

"Ahem, I am going to take the DNA evidence to Greg."

"Ok, I will take the fingerprints to Mia and the bullet cartridges to Bobby. Then the two of us will meet up outside the coroners' lab."

"Sure, Cath."

Catherine heads to the fingerprint lab and Sara puts away the evidence that does not need to go anywhere. Sara then grabs the bags of DNA evidence and slower walks out of the evidence room. Sara walks towards the DNA lab and as she is walking toward the DNA lab she starts having a coughing fit. She rise her right arm and coughs into her right elbow.


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Could Greg be any mor

Chapter Fourteen: Could Greg be any more cheerful at two o'clock in the morning?  
Sara can hear the Christmas music Greg is playing already and she still has two hallways to go before reaching the DNA lab. When Sara reaches the DNA lab she pause for a moment, so she can catches her breath before going into the lab. As she is catching her breath, she is watching Greg dancing around his lab to the song rocking around the Christmas tree. After a minute she pushes the door to the DNA lab open and heads into the lab. As she reaches the lab counter Greg dancing over to Sara and take the evidence bags from her.

"Sniffling, you are way to cheerful tonight Greg!"

"I though you had this week off Sara? By the way you look horrible and sound awful?"

"Don't start with me Greg, I have not been sleeping good and yes I was off this week. But when Bethany got sick I ask Nick to take mine shifts that way I could stay home with Bethany. Nick say yes but I had to take his place being on call this week, so he could go home to Texas and spent Christmas with his family. I say yes I would cover him this week, so I could stay home with Bethany till she felt better."

"Oh, that was very sweet of you Sara, how is Bethany feeling?"

"Bethany is feeling better, coughing (into her right elbow).

"That is good that Bethany is feeling better."

"Greg, I need you to run the blood swabs for DNA against the blood samples from the victims that Dr. Robbins is going to be sending to you. Gil, Warrick, Catherine and I need to know if the blood left at the crime scene is all victims blood or if the killers lift any of they blood behind at the scene."

"Ok, I will start running the swabs right away. Also Sara if you get a chance you should go to the break room. Then you should lay down on the break room couch and take a nap. Also you should go get a bottle of water, because I think that you should push the fluids tonight, because it sounds like you are coming down with a head cold!"

"Why does everyone think that I am getting sick. I am not getting sick, I never get sick!"

"Fine, but it sounds like you are losing your voice."

"My throat is just dry is all!"

"Whatever!"

With that Sara turns her back on Greg and walks out the doors. She starts walking toward the coroner lab and is thinking to herself I so should go home and go back to bed, because I feel awful. I also have the chills, I also think my tonsils and lymph-nods are swelling too. Plus I am having a hard time breathing and my throat is very sore. Sara reaches the coroner's lab to see Catherine standing by the door waiting for her. Sara walks up to Catherine and notice that Catherine look worried about something.

"Ahem Cath is everything all right, because you look worried about something?"

"Sara can you handle this without me?"

"Sure, but what is going on?"

"You know how Lindsey left to go to her friend all night ice skate party around the same time that you drop Bethany off at my house for Lily to watches her?"

"Yes, did something happened?"

"Lindsey was doing a jumps and landed wrong and hurt her left leg. Lindsey friend mom has taking Lindsey to ST. Mary ER."

"Go be with Lindsey, I will let Gil know what happened!"

"Thanks Sara."

With that Catherine laves Sara standing outside of the coroners' lab and she runs to the front of the crime lab. Catherine opens the door to the crime lab and runs out to the parking lot and to her car. At the same time Sara watching Catherine till she has turned the corner and is out of sight, then she heads into the coroners' lab to see if Dr. Robbins has any new info for them. When she gets inside the lab Sara notice that Dr. Robbins nor David are anywhere in sighted, so she sets down in Dr. Robbins desk chair and lays her head down on Dr. Robbins desk. As soon as her head is resting on the top of the desk her eyes start closes and no matter how hard she tries she cannot keep her eyes open. She gives up on trying to keep her eyes open and falls to sleep. A few minutes later Dr. Robbins and David walk through the doors and see Sara sleeping at Dr. Robbins desk. Dr. Robbins and David also hear Sara gasping for air.

"Sara looks like she does not feel good!"

"She does not sound good either, David. Will you please get my doctor bag for me?"

"Sure."

David runs to the other side of the lab and grabs Dr. Robbins doctor bag. He then runs the bag back over to Dr. Robbins and when David reaches Dr. Robbins, he hands Dr. Robbins his doctor bag. Dr. Robbins open up his doctor bags and takes out his stethoscopes and place it on the right side of Sara back and listens to her right lung. He then listens to her left lung to make sure Sara does have a build up of fluid in her lungs and the whole time Dr. Robbins is doing this Sara does not wake up. Dr. Robbins then takes an ear thermometer out of his bag and puts the thermometer into Sara's left ear. Sara moves a little when the thermometer starts beeping in her ear, but does not wake up.

"Sara should be at home in bed and not at work!"

"Does she have a fever?"

"Yes David, she has a fever 103.9 degrees Fahrenheit. Can you go get Gil Grissom?"

"Sure, Dr. Robbins!"

David leaves the lab and walks to Gil Grissom office. As soon as David has left the lab, Dr. Robbins kneels down next to Sara and he shake Sara to wake her up. Sara opens her eyes up and looks at Dr. Robbins for a few seconds. Sara then she set up and at the same time she start coughing into her right elbow. Dr. Robbins puts his stethoscopes and the ear thermometer back into his doctor bag, as Sara is coughing.

"I am sorry, did I fall asleep?"

"Yes, you did Sara and you also have a fever of 103.9 degrees Fahrenheit , does your throat hurt?"

"Yes, can you take a look at my throat, because I think my tonsils and lymph-nods are swelling?"

"Sure, Sara's I will take a look for your throat."

"Thanks."

Dr. Robbins grabs his penlight out of his doctor bag and he takes a look at Sara throat. Dr. Robbins is very shocked that Sara is able to breath at all, because her tonsils are swelling to the sizes of softballs. Also Sara tonsils have white spot on them and her throat is bright red. Dr. Robbins does not need to feel Sara's neck to see if her Lymph nods are swell, because he can tell by just looking at her neck that her Lymph nods are swelling, but he feels her neck anyway to make sure.


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Sara needs to go home,

Chapter Fifteen: Sara needs to go home, Gil!  
Dr. Robbins sets his penlight down on his desk and pulls a chair over by Sara, he then takes a seat in front of her. Sara knows that she is really sick when Dr. Robbins picks up the phone on his desk, but he pauses before making his phone call. Sara pulls a tissue out of the tissue box that is on Dr. Robbins desk and then blows her nose.

"Are you allergic to any medications, because you need to go on prescription medicine right away?"

"(sounds very Hoarse) no."

He then calls the pharmacy at walgreens to get her a prescription for Erythromycin filled. She is glad that he has called her prescription in as Erythromycin, Because she has builds up a resistance against the other prescription drugs used to treating tonsillitis and strep throats. She had a feeling that she ended up catching tonsillitis and strep throat for Bethany. Dr. Robbins has just hanged up the phone when David and Gil Grissom walks into the coroners' lab. Gil looks at Dr. Robbins and then he looks at Sara who has lean back in the chairs and has her eyes closes. Dr. Robbins takes a moment to fill Sara in on what going on, also David pulls a chair up and takes a set next to Sara. Sara lays her head on David right shoulder and at the sometime starts coughing. She covers her mouth with her right hand.

"Sara, A friend of mine is a pharmacies At Walgreens, he name is Steven Tape and he is going to drop a prescription off at the information desk for you."

"Thanks Dr. Robbins."

"Where is Catherine at she is supported to be here with you, Sara?"

"(Sound very hoarse.) Lindsey's was at a Birthday ice skate party for her best friend and she fell down and hurt her left leg. Her friend mom has taken Lindsey to ST. Mary ER and Catherine had to leave coughing so she could be with Lindsey."

"That fine Sara and Dr. Robbins what was so important that you need me to leaving my office, I was on the phone with Jim Brass seeing if he had any luck finding the children and Babies yet!"

"Gil, the health of your CSI is more important then finding out who take the children and babies or who shot the victims!"

"No, We need to find the misses babies and children Dr. Robbins, the babies and children are more important then the health of one of my csi!"

"Sara's needs to go home and go back to bed, she is too sick to be at work."

"We are already short Nick and now Catherine, I need Sara to stay at work or there will not be enough of us to solve this case."  
"I will be fine, Dr. Robbins, I will take breaks if I need them and I will make sure to pushes the fluids."

"I want you to start your prescription as soon as it gets here."

"I will, Dr. Robbins."

"Dr. Robbins, do you have any new information for Sara and I?"

"Let go over to the bodies and take a look."

"(Sara and Gil) Ok."

David help Sara up and then Dr. Robbins, Gil, David and Sara walk over to victim number one who is a fifteen-year -old girl that has light brown hair. Sara sees that the girl is wearing ring on her left ring finger and that the ring is made of rose gold and has a two Diamond hearts on it. The csi and both coroners' can tell by the look on the girl face that she had no idea what was going on and that her death was fast. All the victims have the same look on they faces, they all look happy.

"(Voice is a whisper.) They must have been talking about something that made them all happy when the killers sneaks up behind them and the killers shoot the victims."

"That not an engagement ring on the ring finger of victim number one left-hand?"

"No, it's a promise ring, Grissom."

"A what?"

"It is a ring that a father gives to his daughter when she makes a promise to herself to stay a virgin until her wedding night or a boyfriend could give his girlfriend a promise ring and in that case the rings mean he is commitment to her and will marry her when they are old enough to get marry. Also it could mean a promise that someone coughing (into right hand) made to a person like a step father to his step daughter to say that he will be there for her and treat her like his own daughter."

"Oh."

"I take the Bullets that I remove from each of the victims to Bobby Dawson and Bobby started running the bullets as soon as he received them from me, to find out what types of handguns were use. Also the cause of death in all the victims is being shot in the head."

"I see that there is a home pregnancy test laying by victims number three, four and five."

"Yes, these three female victims are pregnant, Gil."

"Ok, David."

"We have to find who did this, Grissom!"

"We will, Sara!"

"That all I have for the two of you right now."

"Ok Dr. Robbins, Sara I need you to go talk to Bobby and see what he has so far. Then go and talk to Greg and see what he found out so far. I need to go back to my office and call Jim Brass back."

"Ahem, What is Warrick doing?"

"He is at the crime scene taking cast of shoe prints that he found leading up to the back door of the house."

"Ok, I was just checking Grissom."

"That fine, When you have a copy of the results from Greg and Bobby bring the copy of each of the results to my office."

"Ok."

Sara and Gil walk out of the coroners' lab, Sara takes a left and walks down the hall a few feet. At the same time Gil takes a right and he walks to his office. As soon as Gil Grissom is out of view Sara leans up against the wall and closes her eyes.

"(Talking to herself) I can't warm up, I am so cold."

As Sara is lean up against the wall, Sofia from day shift walks up to her and she is carrying a paper bag from Welgreen. Sofia taps Sara on the right shoulder and Sara open her eyes when she feels someone tapping her right shoulder.

"(Voice is a whisper.) What do you want Sofia?"

" This was dropped off at the information desk for you Sara."

"Thanks."

"Also, Bobby and Greg are looking for you!"

"Ok, I will find them in a few minutes."

Sara takes the walgreens bag from Sofia and then Sara walks away from Sofia. Sara the heads to the break room and when Sara reaches the break room, she walks over to the min-refrigerator. Sara grabs a bottle of water and then she open up the bottle of water. She set the bottle of water on the counter and then open up the walgreens bag. She then takes out the prescription pill bottle and looks at the label on the bottle to see what dose she needs to take and how many times a day. She see that the label says to take 500 mg every twelve hours for ten days. Sara takes out one of the 500 mg capsule and puts the pill into her mouth, she then takes a sip of water to help swallow the pill. She then closes the water bottle and the prescription pill bottle. On her way to the DNA lab she swings by the locker room and puts her prescription into her locker. She then grabs her jacket out of her locker and puts the jacket on. As she is walking to the DNA lab, she takes a couple more sips of her water. Sara hears Greg singing wishing you a merry Christmas as soon as she walks through the DNA lab doors. She takes a set on one of the lab stools and watch Greg sing and dance around the lab as he runs the DNA. As she is watching him, she pulls a cough drop out of her jean pocket and unwraps the cough drop. Sara then puts the cough drop into her mouth and after a few minutes' Greg realizes, he is not alone in his lab. He smiles when he turns around and sees it's Sara sitting on a stool in his lab.

"So Greg, what info do you for me?"

"I just run same epotheleos that Dr. Robbins found on the outsides of the promise ring that the fifteen- year-old, girl is wearing and I get a hit off AFIS."

"(Holding her throat.) Whom did you get a hit on?"

"A Contz Munzinger, what were the victims last name Sara?"

"Ahem, the victims last Names were Frank, Schmidt, Druschel, Koegel and Geissert."

"Whom houses did the crime took place at?"

"The crime take place at the Franks house, the four other last names are their four daughters married last names."

"Sara's are you should you are not getting sick, because you hardly have a voices and your Lymph-nods are visible swelling?"

"I am not sick Greg, so drop it. Do you coughing have anything else for me?"

"You are sick face it, Sara. You need to go home, so you can get some rest and feel better on Christmas morning."

"If I could go home I would, but Nick is out of town and Catherine had to leave because Lindsey hurt her left leg ice skate."

"I do not have anything else for you yet."

"Ok, I have to go talk to Bobby now."

Sara stands up and grabs her bottle of water off the lab counter. She then walks out of the DNA lab. Greg watch Sara's leave his lab and he can tell by how slow Sara is walking and by the grasping sound she is making that she is having a hard time breathing. He can also tell by watching Sara, that she is exhaust. Greg goes back to running the DNA and listens to his music. A few minutes later Sara has get half way to the Ballistics lab and she had to stop walking, so she can catch her breath. As she is leaning up against the wall, Warrick Brown walks over to Sara carrying the shoe print casts that he made at the crime scene. Warrick stops walking when he reaches Sara and looks Sara over very careful and he know that Sara is too sick to be at work.

"Sara's are you all right?"

"I am fine."

"Specks up I can't hear you."

"Ahem, I am fine Warrick."

"You are losing your voice and are having problem breathing, are you sure that you are all right?"

"I really am fine."

With that Sara starts walking again, but it takes her fifteen minutes to get to the Ballistics lab and it normally would only take her two minutes to get to the Ballistics lab. Sara walks into Bobby labs and takes a set in his desk chair and looks at Bobby, as he walks over to her with several printouts in his hands. Bobby Dawson hands Sara the printouts and Sara takes the printouts from Bobby. She set the printouts down on the desk and then starts coughing into her right hand.

"The two handguns that the murder used were a German WW2 Walther P38 9mm service pistol and a WW2 German Mauser Pistol."

"Thanks Bobby."

"The first two printouts say the pistols that were use and other twenty printouts are the register forms of people in the Las Vegas area that are World war two veterans and that own either a German WW2 Walther P38 9mm service pistol or a WW2 German Mauser Pistol or a family member, because the veterans has passes away and left the gun to them. Also, you can see some of the names on the register forms are clearly Germany origins."

"Thanks, Bobby."

"If you can get a warrant to get all the handguns, I will be able to told you which of the eighteen handguns were used in the murder Sara."

"I will give the names to Brass, so he can get a judge to get us a warrant collect and have you look at all the handguns."

Sara stands up from the desk chair. She then grabs the printouts and her bottle of water. Sara then walks out of the Ballistics lab and walks down the hallways toward Gil Grissom office, so she can hand Grissom all the info she got from Greg and Bobby.


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Please let me go home,

Chapter Sixteen: Please let me go home, Grissom!  
Sara walks into Gil Grissom office and sat down in one of the chairs that are in front of his desk. Sara then set the printouts onto Grissom desk and starts having a cough fit, she coughs into her right elbow. But Sara gets mad when Grissom does not even check to see if she is all right. As soon as she stops coughing, she leans back in the seat and closes her eyes. She tries to take a few deep breaths, but ends up cough some more. Gil looks up from his desk and picks up the printouts Sara set on his desk. Gil Grissom sees that Greg got a DNA hit for a Contz Munzinger. He then looks at the printouts from Bobby and sees the two types of handguns used were German WW2 Walther P38 9mm service pistol and a WW2 German Mauser Pistol.

"Sara I want you to look over the printouts and do background checks on all of the gun owners and then highlight the ones that have a violent history or are neo-Nazi members."

"(Voice is a Whisper) Warrick is back can't he do that, I feel awful? I think that I should really go home and go to bed."

"No, He has to look through all the files of shoe prints and match the shoe casts to the type of shoe or shoes that left the eighteen prints leading up to the back door."

"Could you do the background checks, I am really not up to looking over the printouts and doing background checks on all of the gun owners!"

"No, I have to go back to the crime scene and process the basement fully. When you are done with the background checks, go into the garage and start processing the suv's, cars and vans that have been tow to the crime lab garage."

"Whatever!"

Sara stands up and grabs the printouts from Bobby Dawson off of Grissom desk. Sara walks out of Gil Grissom office and slams the office door closes behind her. She walks down the hallway towards the computer lab, but Sara stop walking when she gets to the restrooms and she push open the door to the lady restroom. Sara walks over to the first stalls and tears some towel paper off of the towel paper roll. Sara then blows her nose several times. She walks over to the sink and the trash can and throws the tissue paper that she use to blow her nose into the trash can. She then puts the printouts between her knees and set the bottle of water on the floor. Sara then washes and drys her hand, after she throw the paper towel into the trash can, she takes the printouts out from between her knees. Sara then grabs her bottle of water off the floor and leaves the restroom. Sara then slower walks to the computer lab and at the same time she is coughing into her right elbow. Five minute later, she gets to the computer lab and set her bottle of water and the printouts down on the first computer desk. She then takes a sat in the chair that is at the first computer and turns the computer on. Once the computer has start up, Sara opens up database she needs and types in the first name on the lists, which is Contz Munzinger and he owns German WW2 Walther P38 9mm service pistol. She highlights his name in yellow, then takes a look at the next name and sees the next name is Michel Anschuetz. She types in the name Michel Anschuetz into the computer, Sara then closes her eyes and at the same time the database start searching for a match. She open her eyes and picks up her bottle of water and then take the cap off of the bottle. She takes several long sips then puts the cap back onto the bottle. Sara leans back in the chair and puts her right hand on her forehead and she can feel the heat coming off of her forehead. Sara stands up and push the chair in, then she walks out of the computer lab. She walks down the hallway and walks through the open doors of the break room and sees Warrick looking through three ring binders of shoe prints. Sara walks over to the couch that in the break room and grabs the gray blanket off the back of the couch. She then wraps the blanket around her shoulder. At the same time Warrick looks up from the binder he is looking through and sees that Sara is wrapping the blanket around herself. Warrick also sees that Sara is shivering, Warrick stands up and walks over to his co-worker. Warrick stops in front of Sara so she can not leave the break room. Warrick then puts his left hand onto Sara forehead and can tell that she has a high fever.

"You are running a fever Sara."

"I know Coughing (into right elbow) and I need to get back to the computer lab!"

"Just listen to me for a few minutes!"

"Ok."

"You are not looking good at all and you are shivering, but at the sometime you are bright red, which is most likely from the high fever you are running!"

"I feel awful, Ah-choo."

"Bless you and have you saw a doctor or ask Dr. Robbins to look at you Sara?"

"No, I have not seen, Ah-choo, my family doctor, but Dr. Robbins checked me out. I have tonsillitis and also have all the signs of Strep Throat, so he called me in a prescription for Erythromycin and someone from walgreens dropped it off for me."

"Go, home Sara!"

"Ahem, I want to go home, but Gil will not let me."

"What do you have to do after running the names of all the people who owner the WW2 pistols that were used?"

"Process the suv's, vans and cars, coughing (into right elbow)."

"I will do that, Sara and take your time running the names. Once all the names are run come to the break room, then lay down on the couch and take a nap. If Grissom has a problem with you taking a nap, I will deal with him. That why you won't have too deal with Grissom."

"Thanks."

Warrick walks back over to the table and sat down. He goes back to looking through binders of shoe prints and at the same time Sara walks out of the break room and heads back to the computer lab. When she walks into the computer lab Sara see that she has a match for Michel Anschuetz and He has been very active in neo-Nazi rallies and events. Michel also a Walther P38 9mm service pistol that he got from his grandfather and that Michel has use the Walther P38 to kill the neighbors' puppies. Sara highlights his name and at the same time realizes she can't stay awake any longer. She picks up the printout and turns the computer off. Sara stands up and then grabs her water bottle. She walks out of the computer lab and heads to the break room. Warrick hears a wheezing sounds and looks up form the binder of shoe prints and sees Sara walking over to the table. Sara set the printouts down on the table next to Warrick, who is giving her a worried look.

"(hardly has a voice.) I can't stay awake, can you do this or get Gil Grissom too?"

"Sure Sara, go lay down on the couch and get some rest!"

"Thanks."

She walks over to the couch and she is coughing into her right elbow. When she reaches the couch, Sara takes her gun belt, pager and cellphone off her hips and then she takes a set on the break room couch. Sara kicks her shoe off and then she lay down on the couch. At the same time Warrick stands up and then he walks out of the break room. He then goes and gets one of the labs laptops, then he returns to the break room. He takes a sat at the table and opens the laptop and then start the laptop up. Once the laptop is fully load, he open up the database he needs and then types the next name into the computer. As he is waiting from a match to come up or for it to say no match he continues to look at shoe prints. A half-hour later Gil Grissom walks into the break room and he sees Sara asleep on the break room couch. Warrick is so busy looking at shoe prints and running names of the gun owners that he does not see Grissom come in. Gil Grissom walks over to the couch and kneel down next to Sara, with his mind set on waken Sara up. But as soon as he puts his right hand on Sara shoulder to shakes her, he changes his mind. Grissom stands up and runs over to the sink and wets down a washcloth with lukewarm water. Grissom carry the washcloth over to Sara, he sat down on the edge of the coffee table and starts to wipe Sara face off. At the same time Warrick looks up from what he is doing and sees Gil Grissom wipe Sara face off with a washcloth. Warrick gets up and walks over to Gil and kneels down next to Sara, he then takes the blanket off of her and unzips her jacket and slips it off of Sara. Warrick then slips Sara blazer off, so she just has the white long sleeve shirt on.

"Can you roll her sleeves up so I can wipe her arms off?"

"Sure Grissom."

Warrick rolls up Sara sleeves and Gil wipes both of Sara arms off, the whole time Gil is wipe Sara off, she stays a sleep. When Grissom is finish wipe Sara off, he looks down at Sara. Warrick and Gil sees that Sara is not as bright red as before, but she still feels like she is on fire when you touch her forehead or her arms Gil and Warrick looks at each other and then back down at Sara.

"I know she has started taking Erythromycin, but I am not sure if it's strong enough?"

"She has only taken one dose so far Warrick, I want you to go into my office and open up the middle drawer of my desk and grab the bottle of Tylenol out of the drawer and bring the Tylenol to me, Sara needs to take something to get her fever down, here are the keys."

"Ok, I will be right back."

Warrick stands up and then he runs out of the break room. He runs down the halls and to Grissom office. Warrick then runs into Grissom office and run right over to Grissom desk. Warrick open up the middle drawer and grabs the bottle of Tylenol. He then runs back to the break room and sees that Gil Grissom has wake up Sara. He also see that Sara is trying to sat up on the couch, but is having trouble. Grissom take ahold of Sara hands and help her sat up, at the same time Warrick walks over to the couch. Warrick hands Gil the Tylenol and then goes over to the counter and makes Sara some hot tea. When the tea is ready Warrick (carry the cup with the tea in it) walks over to Sara and hands the cup of tea to Sara, she takes the cup from Warrick.

"Thanks."

"Sara, I want you to take two Tylenol and then I am having Warrick take you home."

"My car is here."

" I will follow Warrick to your house in your car, Sara."

"Ok, But Warrick, can we swing by your place to pick up Bethany Beagle puppy, that you are keeping at your place till the night before Christmas seeing it's the morning of the 24?"

"Sure, Sara and when is Bethany coming home?"

"Coughing (into right elbow), Lily is going to bring Bethany home, once I call and let her know that I am home."

"Alright."

"I still need to wrap her gifts!"

"We will stay and warp her gifts, so you can rest."

"Will one of you pleases call Lily after the gifts are wrapped and tell her she can drop Bethany off."

"Sure and after Sara take the Tylenol we should help Sara's out to your car Warrick."

"Ok."

Gil opens the bottle of Tylenol and pours two pills into Sara left hand. Sara takes the Tylenol and drinks a few sips of tea. Gil Grissom leaves the break room and head to the locker room to get Sara purse and Erythromycin out of Sara locker. When Gil walks back into the break room two minutes later, he picks up Sara cellphone, pager and gun belt. Warrick helps Sara put her shoes on and then he helps Sara stand up. Warrick help Sara walk to the door of the crime lab and out to his car that is park in the middle parking space of the third row. Warrick opens the passenger door of his car and then he helps Sara get into his car. As Warrick gets into the drive seat, Sara puts her seat belt on. Grissom then hands Sara her purse, medicine, cellphone and gun belt that has her handgun on it. Sara gives Gil Grissom her car keys and then Grissom closes the passenger door of Warrick car. Gil Grissom heads to Sara car and at the same time Sara lays the seat back , she then closes her eyes. She falls right to sleep and does not wake up till Bethany Beagle puppy licks her face. Sara opens her eyes to see the white and brown puppy setting on her lap. Sara then looks over at Warrick and sees that they are head towards her apartment building.


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Warrick and Gil stop

Chapter Seventeen: Warrick and Gil stop working the case to help nurse Sara back to health!  
Warrick pulls up to the visit parking space by the door of Sara building and Parks his car. Gil pulls Sara Car into her parking space and then he walk over to Warrick Car. Gil Grissom opens the passenger door and takes the puppy from Sara and also grabs Sara purse, medicine, gun belt and cellphone. Gil hands Sara her keys and she starts to stand up, but gets dizzy and has to sat back down. Warrick lift Sara off the seat and then Gil close the car door. Warrick carry Sara inside and upstairs to her apartment, Sarah hands her keys back to Gil and he unlocks the door and lets Warrick and Sara in, Sara dog Ali runs up to Warrick, Sara and Gil and then the dog walks over to the couch and lay down out of the way, so Warrick can get Sara into her room. Gil close the door and sets Sara gun belt, cellphone, purse and medicine on to the breakfast island and then Gil set the Beagle puppy down on the floor. The puppy runs over to Ali and sniffs her. Ali looks at the little boy puppy and let him lay down next to her on the floor. At the same time Warrick has taken Sara into her bedroom and he sat Sara onto her on the bed, Gil goes and get Sara her Pajama off the window seat and heads then to her. Then both Gil and Warrick leave Sara bedroom and Warrick close the bedroom door, so she can change. Once Sara has change she walks over to her bedroom door and open up the door. She then walks over to the couch and takes a sat on the couch. Sara then wrap the blue blanket that on the couch around her shoulder.

"Where are Bethany gifts at?"

"Sniffling, In my bedroom closet and so is the wrapping paper."

"Sara's here same ice water for you to drink."

"Warrick, I am, Ah-choo, really cold I do not want Ice water!"

"The Ice water will help bring you fever down."

"I won't drink it, Gil."

"Fine how about some cold tea?"

"Fine, coughing (into right elbow)."

Warrick walks into the kitchen and grabs a glass out of the cabinet. He then grabs the tea out of the refrigerator and pours Sara a glass of tea. He walks the glass of tea over to Sara and hands the glass with the tea in it to Sara. Gil then hands Sara the prescription pill bottle and Sara gets one of the pills out, because it time for her second dose. Sara takes the pill and sip some tea to help the pill go down. She then lay down on the couch and rest as Gil and Warrick wrap Bethany gifts. After the gifts are wrap Gil holds the puppy and Warrick put a blue ribbon around his neck. Gil and Warrick then put the gift under the tree and then Warrick calls' Lily and let her know she can bring Bethany home.


	18. Chapter eighteen: A restless sleep and B

Chapter eighteen: A restless sleep and Bethany's first Christmas with Sara!  
Gil and Warrick are sitting on stools at the breakfast island in the kitchen area of Sara's apartment and are looking over the case notes along with the Toxic, Trace and final autopsy reports that David dropped off to them a few minutes ago. Sara is asleep on the couch, but is tossing and turning and she is also sweating really bad too. Sara is having a dream about her childhood. It's the day before the 1979 winter break from school, Sara has been laying in bed for two hours listens to her mom and dad fighting. Her parents are fight over the fact Mrs. Sidle is letting Sara's stay home sick from school when it is the last day of school before winter break starts. Sara hears the fighting stops when her mom runs out of the house and slams the door of the house shut behind her. The next thing she hears is her dad stamping up the stairs and Sara is thinking I hope that my dad stays out of my bedroom. She then sees her bedroom door fly open and her dad comes into her bedroom and at the sometime she starts coughing. She looks at her dad face and sees he is very mad and also is very drunk. She pulls her cover up over her as her dad sets down on her bed and at the sometime start shaken really bad. Not because she is scary, she knows what he is going to do. She is shaken because she is really cold and can't warm up. He pulls the cover off his daughter, then pulls his pants off and get under her covers.

"(Voice sounds very hoarse.) Dad, don't I am sick!"

"Be quiet and stop shakes!"

"I can't I am cold!"

"(Mr. Sidle Slaps Sara.) I said no talking!"

Sara tries to push her dad off of her, but is too weak and gives up. She just lays there and lets her dad do whatever, he wants to. Ten minutes later Mr. Sidle leave his daughter bedroom and goes downstairs. A minute later Sara hears her dad open up a bottle of beer up. Sara gets out of bed and walks over to her dresser, she then gets a clean pair of underwear and pajama out of her dresser. She then leaves her bedroom and goes into the bathroom, to take a shower. As she is taking her shower, she starts crying and shouting to herself.

"God why did my mom's leave, me here alone with him and I feel really dizzy."

Sara gets really light head and she falls down onto the shower floor, she hits her head on the shower floor and then she blocks out. When she comes to Sara looks around and sees that she is in the hospital and she is laying on a hospital bed. Sara sees her mom sitting in the chair next to her hospital bed and sees that her mom has been crying.

"What happened, mom and why am I in the hospital?"

"You passed out in the shower, I come home and find you laying on the shower floor and the water was still run."

Sara dreams ends at this point because she feels someone tap her shoulder. She open her eyes to see Bethany putting the gifts she bought and wrap under the tree. Sara then notices that it is Catherine, who is tap her shoulder.

"Hi Sara. Lindsey and Catherine are going to open their Christmas gift up over her with us."

"Ahem that is cool, Lindsey's what did the ER doctor say is wrong with your left leg coughing?"

"I tear my ACL and M.C.L., I also break my ankle and knee cap."

"Lindsey your ankle cast along with your knee brace are both neon purple, like my ankle cast."

"I know we match."

"Lets open are gifts now."

"(Lindsey, Sara and Bethany) Sure."

Gil help Sara by heading Bethany her gifts and Warrick pass Sara the gifts from Bethany. That way Sara will not have to get up and can stay on the couch. Sara opens her gifts from Bethany first and they are the new mystery novels that she wanting, along with a black skirt and matching dress shirt that she look at the first time she went to the mall with Bethany. Bethany opens her gifts from Sara next and love all the butterflies things that Sara gives her and really love the Beagle puppy who names is Spot. Lindsey opens her gift next and she gets a new CD player and the CD's that she asks for. Lindsey also gets her first pair of high heel dress shoes. Catherine then open her gift from Lindsey and the gift is a pair of ruby earrings, that Catherine has wanting for the last year. It took Lindsey all year to save the money to buy her mom these earrings, but when she sees the big grin on her mom face and gets a big hug from her mom Lindsey was glad she was able to buy them for her. After all the gifts are open Sara goes into her bedroom and lays down on her bed. Gil and Warrick leave Sara apartment and head back to the lab. At the same time Catherine and Lindsey head home and Bethany takes her gifts into her bedroom. Then Bethany set up the purple butterfly saucer chair and she plays with Spot. Bethany also listens for Sara incases, she needs anything.


	19. Chapter nineteen: Gil Grissom to the res

Chapter nineteen: Gil Grissom to the rescue!  
Bethany is sitting on her bed reading the Hobbit. The dogs Ali and Spot's are playing with each other. Ali and Spot keep running into the living room and then two dogs lay down on the living room floor. Then both the dogs rollover, Spot and Ali then get back up and run back into Bethany's bedroom. The dogs then lay down on Bethany bedroom floor, then the two dogs rollover and repeat it all over again. Bethany is so into reading the book that she jumps when the phone starts ringing. She picks the phone up really fast and answers it, so it does not wake Sara up.

"Bethany's speaking!"

"Can I speck to Sara Sidle?"

"Who is this?"

"Laura Sidle and I am Sara mother."

"Sure, I will take the phone to Sara."

"Thanks."

Bethany puts a book mark in her book and then she close the book. Bethany set the book down on her bed and then she stands up. Bethany walks out of her bedroom and walks over to Sara open bedroom door. Bethany then heads into the Sara bedroom and walks over to the side of the bed. Bethany tap Sara left shoulder and when Bethany taps Sara shoulder for a fifth time Sara opens her eyes to sees Bethany standing next to her bed. Sara notice that Bethany has the cordless phone in her right hand, at the same time Sara set up in her bed and then yawns into her right hand.

"Your mom is on the phone."

Bethany hands Sara the cordless phone and Sara takes the phone from her foster daughter and then looks at her alarm clock on the nightstand to see what time it is. At the same time Bethany walks out of Sara's bedroom and goes back into her bedroom. She picks up her book and start reading the Hobbit again. Meanwhile, Sara has puts the phone up to her right ear.

"Hello!"

"Hi Sara, I know it has been a long time since we have talk!"

"What do you want mom?"

"To talk to you and to see you again, I miss you so much baby."

"You killed your husband and my dad in front me mom!"

"He was abusive Sara!"

"You did not Ah-Choo have to kill him. We could have left one night after he passes out coughing!"

"He would of found us and killed."

" I don't think so and I do not want to talk to you!"

"Sara please listens to me for a few minutes!"

"Ok, but make it short."

"I know now that stab your father seven times in the chest was wrong. But back then I was so tired of being physically abused that I snap and killed your father. I have want to tell you this for years, but you never came to see me in prison or in the long term care facility for the mentally ill that I currently live in, but I am going to tell you now Sara. I am schizophrenic, I found out shortly after killer your father."

"That does not change anything mom!"

Before her mom could say anything, Sara hit the off button on the cordless phone. She then get out of her bed and walks out of her bedroom and into the living room. Sara then walks into Bethany's bedroom, Bethany looks up from reading the Hobbit when Sara walks into her bedroom and sees that Sara has tears running down her face. Bethany knows something is wrong with Sara, beside being sick when Sara drops the phone onto her bed and then flops down into the purple butterfly saucer chair. Sara then brings her knees up to her chest and rest her head on her knees. Bethany's crawl to the end of her bed and turn so she is facing the windows (across from the door) and Bethany takes a set on the edge of her bed, because the purple butterfly saucer chair is set up in front of the windows.

"Sara, What is wrong?"

"Nothing Bethany, But next time my mom calls tell her I am not able to come to the phone."

"Today only or any day?"

"Every day, I never want coughing to talk to her."

"I did not mean to over hear what you say to your mom but I did, because you were yell it. Did you mom really kill your dad in front of you?"

"Ah-Choo, yes!"

"So, she was calling you from jail?"

"No, a the long term care facility for the mentally ill. My mom has schizophrenia, Coughing!"

"Oh!"

Bethany looks at Sara who is having a really bad coughing fit and Bethany can told that Sara having a hard catching her breath. Bethany stands up and walks up to Sara and help her stand up. Bethany then helps Sara walk out of the bedroom and over to the breakfast Island in the kitchen area. Sara takes a set on a stool and Bethany walks into the Kitchen and grabs a glass out of the cabinet. She then gets Sara a glass of water, Bethany walks over to Sara and Sara takes the glass of water from Bethany. Sara then tires to take a sip of the water, but she can't stop coughing. Sara stands up and walks over to the couch, taking the glass of water with her. Bethany watches Sara as she walks over to the couch and notice that by the time Sara sat down on the big comfortable chair that next to the couch, she is gasping for air. Bethany walks over to the Sara and takes a sat on the coffee table and she is facing her foster mother (Sara back is to the breakfast island/kitchen and the apartment door).

"Sara, is everything ok?"

"No, Coughing."

"Do you want me to call someone?"

"Call Grissom."

"Ok!"

Bethany stand up and runs into her bedroom, Bethany grabs her cellphone off of the night stand and then she dials Gil Grissom cellphone number. At the same time Gil Grissom is talking to Greg in the DNA lab, when his cellphone starts ringing. Greg and Grissom stop talking and Grissom takes his cellphone off of his hip. He looks at the caller I.D. and sees that it is Bethany's cellphone number on the caller I.D., Greg look at Grissom who is still staring at the caller I.D. on his cellphone.

"Is something wrong Grissom?"

"Not sure yet Greg, the number on the caller I.D. is Bethany cellphone number, so something must be wrong with Sara."

"Do you want to take the call?"

"Yes, thanks."

Gil walks out of the DNA lab and flips his cellphone open. Gil puts it up to his right ear.

"What wrong Bethany?"

"Grissom can you come over here, I think Sara needs to go to the ER, because she is having a hard time breathing?"

"Yes Bethany's, I am on my way to Sara and your apartment right now."

"Thanks Grissom."

Gil runs down the hallway to his office and grabs his car keys off his desk. He then runs out of the lab and all the way to his car. Once at his car Gil Grissom unlock his Sky-blue Ford Focus and opens the drive side door. He then gets into the car, he then puts his key into the ignition and turns his car on. Fifteen minute later, Gil Grissom is turning into the parking lot of Sara's apartment building. Grissom's parks the car in the free parking space by the door of the building that Sara live in. He then turns his car off and unbuckle his seat belt. Grissom gets out of his car and locks the door up really fast. Gil then runs into the building and up the five flights of stairs. Once he reaches the fifth floor Gil Grissom run up to Sara's apartment door and start knocking on the door. He is about to knock again when Bethany open up the door and let him into the apartment. Bethany then points to Sara who is setting in the big comfortable chair next to the couch. Gil runs over to Sara and kneels down in front of her, Sara open her eyes when she feels Gil right hand on her forehead. Sara looks at Gil and then starts coughing (into her right elbow).

"Gil Grissom what is wrong with Sara?"

"I am not sure, but I going to take Sara to the ER at Desert Palm Hospital. Go get me Sara's coat, shoe and her purse, then go get you shoe and coat on!"

" Ok."

Bethany runs into Sara's bedroom and grabs her purse, shoe and her coat. Bethany then runs back over to Sara and Gil and sets Sara coat and purse on the couch and hand Gil Sara shoes. Bethany then runs over to the closet door by the apartment door and gets her coat out of the closet and then puts her coat on. Bethany then puts her pink tennis shoe on her left feet and Gil is helping Sara up from the chair. Once Sara has stands up Gil helps Sara put her coat on and then Gil hands Sara's her purse. Then Gil wraps his left arm around her waist and help Sara towards the door. Bethany opens the door and let Gil and Sara out first, she then fellows Sara and Gil out and locks up the apartment. Then Sara, Gil and Bethany walk over to the elevator and Bethany push the up button and the three of them wait for the doors to open. When the elevator door open Gil helps Sara inside and then Bethany walks into the elevator. Bethany hit the main floor button and the elevator doors close. A few minutes later Sara is sitting in the passenger's seat of Gil car and Bethany is setting in the back seat. Gil is behind the wheel and is driving towards the hospital. The drive to the hospitals takes several minutes and by the time Gil pulls his car up to the ER doors' Sara is really gasp for air. Gil puts his car into park and then shut it off. He gets out of the car and runs over to the passenger's side of the car and opens the passenger's door up. He then lifts Sara up and carriers her through the ER doors. Bethany grabs Sara's purse and locks and closes the car doors. Then Bethany follow Gil and Sara into the ER, at the same time a nurse comes running over to Gil and Sara and points to the door leading from the wait room to the ER. The four of them walk into the ER and Gil lays Sara down on the bed in cubicle two. The nurse make Gil steps back and she pulls the curtain around the cubicle so only Bethany, Sara and herself (nurse) are in cubicle two area and Gil is stands outside of cubicle two Then Bethany helps the nurse get Sara into a hospital gown. After Sara is in a hospital gown, the nurse pulls the curtain back and Gil walks over to Bethany and put his hands on the Bethany shoulders. Grissom then looks at Sara, who is now laying on the hospital bed.

"I am Nurse Day and a doctor will be back soon to see Sara, but for now I am going to put a nasal cannula on Sara to give her some oxygen."

The nurse puts the nasal cannula into Sara nose and puts the tubes behind Sara ears. Nurse Day then turns on the oxygen. Nurse day grabs the ear thermometer and puts the thermometer into Sara left ear. When the thermometer beeps thirty seconds later the nurse write Sara temperance on her chart.

"Is Sara going to be ok Gil?"

"I am sure Sara will be fine?"

"Coughing, Bethany stop worry I will be fine."

At the same time a young female doctor with long blonde hair and blue eyes walks over to Gil, Bethany and Sara. Nurse Day hands the young female doctor Sara chart and the doctor walks over Sara bed sides and takes a look at Sara chart. At the same time Nurse Day walks towards the doors leading to the waiting room. Dr. Cross looks up from reading the chart and then looks at Sara, Gil and Bethany.

"I am Dr. Cross, I see that the nurse wrote down that you have a fever of 104.9 degrees Fahrenheit and that you are having problem breathing?

"Yes, coughing"

"My name is Gil Grissom and I am Sara friend and also her supervise at work. Dr. Cross, I can tell you Sara tonsils are swelling, along with her lymph-nodes and she also has white spots on her tonsils. Also Sara throat is very red and she is congested too."

"Ok, Thanks for let me know that Gil Grissom. Now Sara can you open your mouth, so I can take a look at your throat Sara?"

"(Sound very hoarse) Sure"

Sara opens her mouth and Dr. Cross shines her penlight into Sara's mouth. Doctor Cross takes a look at Sara throat and also looks at Sara tonsils. After a few minutes of looking at Sara's throat the doctor turns her penlight off and put the penlight away. Dr. Cross then feels Sara's throat with her hands to check Sara lymph nodes.

"Sara did you get tonsillitis a lot in your childhood, adolescent years or do you still get tonsillitis a lot?"

"Coughing as an child, adolescent and during college my tonsils would be inflamed from September to May, but it slowed down a little since I finish college and starting working as a csi."

"Since you start working as a csi how often do you have to go on medicine for tonsillitis during the year?"

"At lest two or three times a year."

"Did any of your doctors in your childhood, adolescent or now as an adult inform you that your tonsils needed to come out?"

Yes, all the time growing up and every time I go see my doctor for tonsillitis as an adult."

"Why did you never have your tonsil out?"

"My parent could not afford to when I was grown up or in college and now I do not like to miss work."

"You no longer have a choice in the matter, because your tonsils are to inflamed and it looks like the Erythromycin that you are currently taking for tonsillitis is not working this time, so I am going to taking you to one of the operating rooms for an emergency tonsillectomy."

"Can't you give me a strong medication coughing and sent me home?"

"Not this time. Sara!"

"Fine!"

At the same time two nurses walk up to Dr. Cross, Sara, Bethany and Gil. Then the nurse start pushing Sara bed toward the doors that says hospital staffs and patients only beyond this point. At the same time Dr. Cross show Gil and Bethany to the waiting room for emergency surgery and then Dr. Cross doctor head to the operating room.


	20. Chapter Twenty: Bethany cast come off ea

Author note: Made the new case up, it did not really happen!  
Chapter Twenty: Bethany cast come off early/synagogue case!  
Its Wednesday, December 30, 2003 and Bethany is seeing the doctor that put her cast on her right ankle and left wrist, to see is the cast can come off her left wrist early and if the cast on her right ankle can come off early? A nurse and Gil Grissom are walking Bethany back from x-ray and to examination room number two. Which is where Sara Sidle is waiting for them. But Bethany does not know this, so when Bethany walk into the examination room two and sees Sara setting in a chair that is next to the examination table it makes Bethany jump up and down, then she runs over to Sara. Bethany gives Sara a big bear hug and Sara hugs Bethany back, Bethany then hops up onto the exam's table and at the same time the doctor walk into the room carrying a copy of the x-rays, that the nurse had taken fifteen minutes ago. The doctor hooks the x-rays onto the x ray lightbox and then the doctor looks at the x-rays. At the same time Gil Grissom walks over to Sara and stand beside her and takes ahold of Sara right hand. Bethany is watching the doctor as he look over the x-rays of her ankle and waist, but she is getting impatience.

"Can I get the cast off because my leg and my wrist are starting too itch, Dr. Smith?

"Yes, I look at the X-rays of your breaking ankle and waist and both of the breaks seem to have set fine, but your waist and ankle still need more time to heal fully. So a nurse is going to bring you a black Aircast A2 Wrist Brace for you to wear on your left wrist and the nurse is also going to bring a MaxTrax ROM Orthopedic Boot for you to wear on you right ankle."  
"(Sara throat is still a little scratchy) how long will she need to wear the orthopedic boot and waist brace for Dr. Smith?"

"I want Bethany to wear the orthopedic boot for the next five and half week and the wrist brace for the next four and half weeks."

"(Sara and Bethany) Ok, Dr. Smith."

The doctor walks out of the room and at the same time a nurse walks into the room carrying the Aircast A2 wrist Brace and MaxTrax ROM Orthopedic Boot, which are both black. Bethany looks at the young nurse that is Native American and has black hair and brown eyes. Bethany also see that the nurse name tag says her name is White Fox, the nurse set the wrist brace and the orthopedic boot down on the exams table and then gets the cast cuter out. Nurse White Fox then takes Bethany ankle and wrist casts off. Nurse White Fox then carefully washes the wrist and ankle off and drys them. The nurse lets Bethany's wrist and ankle air for a few minutes as she puts the cast cuter away. Nurse White Fox then walk back over to Bethany and puts the Orthopedic Boot on her right ankle, then the nurse puts the wrist brace onto Bethany left wrist. Once the nurse has walk out of the room Bethany hop off the exam table and then Sara and Gil and Bethany leave the exam room and walk out to Gil's car. Three minutes later Gil Grissom is driving toward Sara and Bethany apartment building.

"I will take the two of you home and then I have to go into work."

"Have you solved the case from December 23 Gil?"

"No Sara, the case is still open, Warrick has taking the names of the people that own the guns that was used in the crime to the five judges to get a warranted to check all of they guns out, but none of the judges would give as a warrants, all of the judges says that we need to prove that the guns owners was at the crime scene."

" And since we have no DNA to prove they are the murders, the murders are going to get way with killing eighteen people and stole the babies and toddler and children. Did you at last find the Babies, toddlers and children?"

"No, but the cops are still looking and they are amber alert out for all the children."

Gil pulls his car into the parking lot of the apartment building that Sara and Bethany live at, he then pulls his car into the free guest parking spot that in front of Sara's building and at the same time both Gil pager goes off and Sara's cellphone start ringing. Gil takes his pager off of his hip and see who is pager him. At the same time Sara takes her cellphone out of her purse to see who is calling her and see it is Jim Brass that is calling her. So Sara flips her cellphone open and at the same time Gil calls his boss back on his cellphone. Meanwhile Bethany is waiting in the back of the car to see what going on and at the same time Sara put her cellphone up to her right ear.

"Sidle speaking!"  
"Hello Sara, are you up to work a case today?"

"Yes I am Brass, I am tired of taken it easy."

"Good, I need you to head out to the synagogue that is off of Harmon Road!"

"Ok, I head over there after drop Bethany at the sitter house."

"That fine Sara, I see you when you get to the crime scene, Bye."

"Bye."

Sara and Gil's close they cellphone at the same time and then look at each other, then both Sara and Gil look back at Bethany, who looks at Gil and her foster mom.

"Bethany's I am going to drop you off at Catherine house and then Sara and I have to swing by the lab to get our kits and head to a crime scene."

"Ok Gil, but can I run upstairs and get a book to read."

"Sure."

"Thanks!"

Bethany gets her keys out and runs into the apartment building and heads upstairs to Sara and her apartment. When she walks into the apartment Bethany is greet my Ali and spot, she rub each dogs head and then goes into her bedroom. Bethany walks over to her desk that is across from the bed and up against the wall on the left (if you just walk into the bedroom and back is to the bedroom door), she grabs the Lord of the ring: The fellowship of the ring off her desk. She then walks out of her bedroom and puts the dogs on their lace and then Bethany, Spot and Ali leave the apartment and walks out of the building and then get into Gil's car. Once Bethany has her seat belt on Gil Grissom back out of the parking space and drives towards Catherine house to drop Bethany and the two dogs off. Fifteen minutes later Gil pulls his car into the crime lab parking lot and he parks his car. Then Sara and Gil get out of Grissom car and head into the crime lab. Then the two of them walk to the locker room and clock into work. Sara and Gil walk over to they lockers and opens they lockers up and get they crime scene kits out. After they have close they lockers, Sara grabs a set of keys for one of the crime lab suv and then the two of them walk outsides and to the parking lot. The Sara and Gil put they kits into the back of the suv. The Sara open the driver door and Gil open the passenger door, then the two of them get into the suv. A few minutes later Sara stop for a red light and Gil pulls a ring box out of his jacket pocket. He then turns around, so he is face Sara. Gil then flips open the ring box and he looks at Sara.

"Sara will you merry me?"

Sara looks at Gil and the ring box and her mouth drops open, she looks at the white gold ring which has a round raised diamond in the center and five round diamonds inset into the ring band, on each side of the raised diamond.

"Yes, I will marry you Gil!"

Gil puts the ring on Sara's left ring finger and then she starts to drive, because the light has turn green. Sara is still in shock when she pulls the suv up to the crime scene and parks behind Jim Brass's car. After Sara has put the suv into park and has turn the suv off, Gil and Sara get out of the suv. Then both Sara and Gil grab they crime scene kits off of the backseat, Sara locks the suv up and then Sara, Gil and Catherine who pulled in behind them, walks into the synagogue and at the same time Jim Brass walks over to Catherine, Sara and Gil.

"I think that I call the three of you into soon Nick and Warrick has the scene under control and they do not need you help. Plus the killers were caught fleeing the scene, but four off duty cops that live in the two houses across the street and the two houses on left sides of the synagogue."

"Ok, Jim anything else?"

"That is not all the killers had the misses children and babies with Gil!"

"That Great that the children and babies for the December 23 case were found."

"Yes it is, Gil and it looks like you, Sara and Catherine have today off after all."

(Sara, Gil and Catherine) Ok."

Gil, Catherine and Sara walk outside and the walks over to the crime lab suv and Catherine suv. When they reach the suv's Sara looks at Gil and then looks at Catherine. Catherine then notices the engagement ring that is on Sara left ring finger.

"Gil I want to get marry right away lets go pick Bethany and Lindsey up and go get marry."

"Ok, but there still and a couple hours before the bridal stores close go bye your self a dress."

"Ok, Gil."

" Lindsey six year old cousin Jenny is over and she could be the flower girl and me, Lindsey and Bethany could be your bridesmaids".

"Sounds like a plan!"

" I will head back to the crime lab and clock us out of work and then I will go rent a tuxedo. Then I will meet at You, Catherine, Bethany, Lindsey and Jenny at the White wedding chapel. Also when you are at the bridal store Catherine Lindsey, Bethany and Jenny should pick out a dress to wear and then go to a store and buy some dresses shoes.

"(Catherine and Sara) Ok."

Sara hands Gil the keys to the lab suv, Gil takes the key and Sara crime scene kit. He then walks over to the suv and puts the kits into the back of the suv. Grissom then gets into the crime lab suv. Sara and Catherine walk over to Catherine suv and gets into the suv. Gil drives the crime lab suv back to the crime lab. Once at the lab, Gil Grissom clock himself, Catherine and Sara out of work. He then puts Sara and his crime scene kits into his office and walk out of the lab and gets into his car. Meanwhile Catherine is drive to her house to pick up Lindsey, Bethany and Jenny up.


End file.
